


The Moon is Peering in through the Prison Bars

by NineLaws



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineLaws/pseuds/NineLaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A high security prison has a new inmate; hardened, sarcastic E.Aster Bunnymund who builds quite a reputation for himself on the first day. Partnered with victimized but mischievous Jack Frost in his cell. They both have to deal with daily life in the prison and Bunnymund finds himself beginning to protect Jack, but why did they both land in there in the first place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Inmate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a pairing which in my opinion was rather obvious in the film but there is only so much based on this couple so I wanted to do what I could for the community! So I hope you like what I have here, a little bit different maybe even a tad dark but it should be interesting, Bunnymund is kind of human so it fits into context a bit better.  
> Don't get me wrong, I love his original form but things will need to be done to make this story work, so forgive me! This has the same characters and I have tried to incorporate things evidential from the film.

The officer didn't say anything at first, just raised a heavy eyebrow and glanced up with a look of sarcastic incredulity, checking over details on his pad; a stifled smirk on his face as he turned to the officers either side of the new inmate, who didn't return his look of amusement and merely gulped, looking at the man in-between them.

Said man in-between the two navy clad police members didn't look too impressed and blinked slowly, lifting his head.

"Alright, take him in" the man finally said with a knowing expression and a gesture of his thumb pointing to the tall silver gates.

The trio continued in through the entrance, confirming identity and finding themselves in a main hall, a solid grey atmosphere, the perimeter surrounded with cells on lower and higher grounds. The new inmate was almost surprised at the cliché nature but was hastily shoved into a beefy looking police man with a grimy face and a fat tongue that slid over dry lips as he looked down on the green eyed culprit.

"Leave him here, he aint going nowhere" the large toad told the two policemen who nodded and left in a formal fashion.

"Alright, looks like you came during yard time, so you got your collar on and you know, just get your ass out there, and don't cause no trouble"

"Sure…" the new inmate shrugged, his voice had a distinct Australian accent. He looked over the burly shoulder to see the cold light of day give way out a doorway and head into the yard.

"What's your name anyway like?"

"EAster Bunnymund, sir"

There was a slow blink from the man's stale coffee coloured eyes and Bunnymund could practically see the works in his mind turning as he processed the answer.

"You messing with me?" he finally said with a lip curled up in distaste, arms folding as much as they could with the outward length of the man's stomach. Bunnymund sighed, hands up in a defensive gesture as he smirked.

"No, it is always like that, sir, I didn't choose my name"

The beastly officer just laughed cruelly and pushed Bunnymund to the yard.

"Good luck" he added with a low chuckle and Bunnymund narrowed his eyes. He didn't like it when people underestimated him. The yard was wide, dull and too bright. Bunnymund has spent a lot of time in a dark tinted vehicle so he squinted and scowled at first. A lot of inmates milled around, in the same pale blue he was dressed in, lined with white and thin silver. It rather suited him and he had irritated the officers immensely but admiring himself in passing reflections.

A few crooked benches that looked damp and uninviting, large barbed wire fences surrounding and the rest was gritty walls. A phone down the corner, a heavy black handle attached to a hard wire, no one was on it currently.

Bunnymund eventually decided on a table that wasn't inhabited, a small, unstable looking little thing near the metal mesh wall. Slumping down he sighed, leaning on his hand and glancing around, how long did he have to spend in this shithole again? Oh that's right. A fucking long time. Slumping his head on the table, not giving a damn if anyone saw him he exhaled loudly.

But fear not, Bunnymund. Some god in the heavens cried as he sent some goons over with meaty faces and buff muscles rippling from under their torn overalls as they approached the new inmate with growls akin to that of rabid dogs. Had Bunnymund mentioned his love for god? He hadn't? There was a reason for that.

Standing up with a sigh, he faced the large men now surrounding him in a clumsy semi-circle, knuckles cracking under the pressure of palms and eyes slanted at angry angles.

"Look who thinks he can just sit at our fucking table" one of them snarled and the others grunted in response.

"Really, mate, is this high school?" the green eyed man reasoned.

"An Aussie ranger!" one of them suddenly bellowed without even letting Bunnymund finish and the laughter stung the new man's sensitive ears, were they getting closer? It was getting darker and the stench of human clogged his equally as sensitive nose as Bunnymund reeled back, base of his spine hitting the edge of the table.

"You sure he aint a kangaroo, look at those fucking ears!"

Oh wow…that wasn't a good idea.

Licking his tongue over his teeth with closed eyes, Bunnymund raised an eyebrow and surveyed the man before him, with his grey eyes and rough skin, the clumsily shaven jaw and the bald head. The tattoos running up his arms and neck; in fact it was so cliché it was upsetting. Bunnymund hadn't walked into a prison he had walked into a cliché!

"Look, mate, if we are going to have a problem-"

"We? Look here you are the only one that is the problem here, so shut the fuck up and apologise for being at our table"

"I don't see your fucking name on it!"

Suddenly the edge of his overalls was gripped by a grotty fist and Bunnymund was lifted at least a foot into the air, he gulped but refrained from struggling – simply glaring at the man as he laughed with his allies. At this height, Bunnymund took the liberty to look around, see if an officer anywhere could give a shit about what was going on here but no…more cliché's.

Which meant no one really saw him lift his legs swiftly and kick the man hard in the chest, falling back himself only to leap up in a defensive stance. Punching the guy to his right hard enough to feel bone crack beneath his fist and blood matt into his nice new overalls. The bloke on his left felt the heated strength of a foot colliding with his shoulder and he also fell to the cold concrete along with his fallen allies.

That was when people decided to look. The new guy, the Australian with the weird ears and blood splattered on his attire. Not only did Bunnymund build a reputation that day, he got sent to detention, cleaning up after meals had been dished out in the far from clean and comfortable cafeteria.

It was then; whilst washing up the grime from the trays into the bin and dumping it into the sink for a few other members to clean up, did he hear about it. Bunnymund had finished off and turned round with a mutual nod to the others and a sign of leaving to the burly cook who shook her head with disgust; as if to say "I-am-going-to-see-you-again" and Bunnymund had no doubts that she would. As he was leaving, turning the corner down to his cell to which he had been given the indication for earlier when he heard muffled, deep voices heading down the corridor. Bunnymund kept his head down, too tired to look for trouble but his ears perked up at the conversation.

"They have put me in another cell; apparently you are not allowed to fuck your inmate even if they are pretty as a fucking chick"

"I wonder who does get him"

"To be fair, they will be moved sooner or later, not one time has anyone been in that cell with that damn pixie and managed to restrain themselves from at least planting a kiss on those pretty lips"

"Why, anyone would think you have a crush"

"Nah, he would just make a decent fuck"

Well how charming, Bunnymund would have wondered who this fuckable inmate was but…he didn't care so continued on to his cell. Number 68. It was on an upper ground and he made his way up the stairs, avoiding everyone and everything as far as he could. But sooner or later he was met by the same man as before, the dumb gumbie who waddled around and stood casually in front of the Aussie.

"Heard you got into some problems on the yard"

"What of it?"

"Nothing man, just didn't think of you..."

"What?"

Bunnymund decided that man didn't make any fucking sense and simply continued up to his cell in a foul mood. He counted the numbers as he went until he ended up in 68. No one was in there. Thank fuck, maybe they had given him an empty cell. A bunk bed to the left, a small sink and toilet in the right corner along with a cracked mirror and that was it. Oh wait, and a letterbox thin, barred window on the far wall.

Heading in, he instinctively just went on the lower bunk, he couldn't be bothered to climb and he slumped down, stretching out and sighing. Great, now he was going to be bored. Although this sullen feeling didn't last long because some yelling from outside alerted him and he slipped out of the bed to look outside; only to have someone fall into him.

"What the hell, mate?!" he yelled and looked up to see some gruff looking prisoners get escorted by a guard. Bunnymund looked down at the man who stood a few feet away and then turned round to face the Australian.

His eyes were like fucking ice, a simply beautiful blue that lit up the whole room. Bunnymund raised an eyebrow, stepped back and folded his arms.

"What the hell is going on?" he inquired at the younger man, since the newcomer looked…in his twenties at least. Said newcomer looked curious then a look of acceptance covered his face and he took in a deep breath.

"Are you my new cell partner?"

Bunnymund didn't reply at first but then realised and sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, he nodded wearily.

"I guess I am; who are you?"

"…Jack…Jack Frost"

"Suits" Bunnymund replied, looking the kid over with a bored expression. He was tall but still shorter than the rabbit eared man and he was lean. Wearing overalls as everyone else was but had a long sleeved dark blue top underneath. Barefoot which was kind of weird but his dark green eyes were mostly drawn up to his pristine face, fair flawless skin with long eyelashes and pale lips. His hair at first could be assumed to be white-blonde but he was literally just white haired. Floppy snowy locks of hair that looked like fucking silk. Jack blinked at the comment and actually took a step back. This must be the kid those goons were talking about before; he was certainly a pretty little thing.

"Err…what about you?"

"EAster Bunnymund"

"Really?" Jack gave a sceptical smirk and Bunnymund's eye twitched.

"You got a problem, mate?"

"No, no!" this time, the blue eyed man looked genuinely apologetic, scared even as he raised his hands in a defensive gesture. Bunnymund shook his head; he was so done with everyone right now. Clambering back into the lower bunk he groaned as the gates were slammed shut.

"Are you new?"

"Yeah, literally walked in today, what about you?"

"…Feels like have been here forever"

"Why you here?"

"…I…I was accused of drowning a young girl in a frozen lake but it's not true...it's not true!!"

"Shit mate, calm the fuck down, I don't care"

Jack however looked close to tears, was he really that weak? Bunnymund didn't do anything at first, just watched as pearly tears fell from his cerulean eyes. He tried to contain his stress but he just ended up like he always did. Fucking pathetic, Jack was so angry at himself, this guy seemed decent – hadn't said anything bad and now Jack was showing him how damn submissive he could be.

Speaking of which, the young white haired man found himself cornered into the wall as Bunnymund crowded into him, looking dark with strong green eyes. Expression indifferent so far yet the gesture in itself made Jack's heart pound uncomfortably and he struggled for air.

"I'm sorry, I won't cry anymore…I didn't mean to, I-"

"Look, just…just control yourself, okay? You seem pretty innocent and I'm not going to judge you, but all I want right now is some sleep, so keep the waterworks to yourself, ay mate?"

Jack was aware the man's large hand was on his shoulder and he took a moment to survey his new cell mate. He was clearly Australian, with glittering green eyes like a spring meadow – it brought a bit of light into this dead place. He had a strong jaw and curved white sideburns mixed in with the odd grey-blue tone of his cropped, scruffy hair. His ears were large and rabbit like, a soft velvety blue that matched his overalls and he had dark blue and white tattoos running down his arms – intricate patterns of peace and power. Muscular arms and body caved in on the younger man along with the intimidation of his height. Jack Frost simply nodded and the older man moved away, climbing once again into the lower bunk and turning over.

The blue eyed one smiled slightly, he would allow himself to smile because he believed this might be a cell mate who would bring no harm to him, he felt…strong, safe and he hadn't made any violating moves on Jack yet which was always a good thing so when the pretty young man got into his own bed he didn't shiver and hide under the covers.

 


	2. Stale Taste

"Get up, get up!" a loud voice broke into Bunnymund's dreamless sleep and he responded to this with a low groan and a muffled 'leave me alone' that went unheard by the guard who battered his baton along the cells, rousing up all the inmates from their slumber.

"Come on, Bunnymund, or they will drag you out" spoke a nervous tone and Bunnymund curled up away with a rugged sigh.

"Fuck off, mate" not caring who he was addressing. Suddenly there was a freezing cold feeling on his shoulder and he jumped, sitting up fast enough to hit his head off the roof of his bunk. He cursed loudly and snapped his head around to glare at whoever the hell thought it would be funny to throw ice on him or something.

"What the fuck was that?"

"…I just grabbed your shoulder"

Bunnymund gave Jack Frost; the cell mate he may or may not have forgotten about having, an unimpressed look and sighed, shaking his head and clambering out of bed to stretch his sore muscles.

"No wonder your name is Frost, you're damn cold"

"Yeah…I know" Jack gave a sheepish smile and Bunnymund rolled his eyes.

"What the hell is going on anyway?" he added, scratching his ears, pulling them down in front of his eyes to flatten and soothe them. Jack watched him with a sense of confusion and awe (the awe that the ears looked really soft and velvety and the white haired man had the irresistible urge to stroke them) before raising an eyebrow and replied in a tone which suggested it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Err…its morning? We don't really get a nice rise and shine in prison"

Oh yeah, he was in prison. It is amazing the kind of things you forget after a bad night's sleep.

"So…what now?" Bunnymund inquired after a few minutes of awkward silence. Jack gave him a funny look, wondering why the new inmate thought something happened every minute of each day. It wasn't like that. After telling the Australian that they would wait to have breakfast then they would go out into the yard, the look of pure irritation and frustration in his green eyes made Jack move back slightly.

"Seriously mate, stop movin' back all the time, I ain't gonna hurt you"

Jack paused, but didn't move any closer despite his cell-mate's reassurance. He didn't really do trusting people anymore.

Soon the food packs were slipped in and the two started eating, failing to find much pleasure in the bland, grim tastes that rolled around their tongues with a stale odor but what could they do?

"So what is the deal for today?" Bunnymund mentioned, face pulling into one of distaste as he swallowed coarsely and took a deep swig of his drink. Jack was also devouring his share, but he was used to it so hid his amusement at Bunnymund's reactions.

"Don't know, changes every day…hey…Bunny…"

"Nickname's already?" Bunnymund glanced over with a playful wink but the gesture made Jack's stomach knot up uncomfortably.

"N-No! Just…why are you in here anyway?"

Bunnymund paused in his actions and sat up straight, looking out the small barred window that promised nothing but more grey skies for the forthcoming day.

"I don't know if you want to find out"

"…Come one…you know what I have been accused of, won't kill you to tell me"

"…Wouldn't make a difference, mate"

Jack paused, eyes widening as he let it sink in, he took in a deep breath that shuddered through his chest, he swallowed awkwardly.

"Are you on de-"

"I don't know yet, let's come off the topic, yeah?"

Jack didn't look convinced but nodded absent mindlessly and sighed. Climbing onto his top bunk and sitting there sullenly. He wasn't looking forward to association, now he had a new cell mate who didn't try to get into his pants every ten minutes, he was rather keen to just stay where he was but socialising out in the yard along with exercise and jobs was compulsory.

"Hey, Frostbite I think we gotta go" the Australian called out and his blue eyes pinpointed into hollow irises of fear and he didn't move for a few moments. Was…was it worth asking his new mate to stick by him…

"I-"

But as he looked over the edge of his top bunk, his heart sank and his insides knotted into a thick heavy sickness as he realised Bunnymund was gone. He was going to have to go by himself again.

"Hey look, it's your boy" one of the inmates turned to his friend who looked up in response to the comment and grinned a sinful leer as he saw the china porcelain young man walk into the yard nervously, glancing around with those treasured marble blue eyes, plush lips parted as shuttered breaths escaped from the gap.

"I think he is looking for you" his friend remarked with a low chuckle and the inmate; who went by the nickname: Groundhog*, stood up, wiping himself down a bit and mockingly slicking back his hair.

"Better go greet him then" he sneered and headed over.

Bunnymund meanwhile was on the table nearby, unbeknownst to what was going on and was spending most of his time thinking what the fuck he could do to pass the time; he sure as hell didn't want to talk to anyone. Glancing up he saw Jack come in, the kid was alright to be fair - bit jumpy but at least the Australian wasn't stuck with some forceful asshole. Maybe it wouldn't kill the rabbit-man to invite him over; he looked awkward as hell…was he always like this?

Opening his mouth to invite him over, he stopped and narrowed his eyes with confusion and concern as a man went over, he had dark scruffy hair and was pretty big, an alright face but it was contorted into a perverted manner that startled Bunnymund and before he knew it, he found himself standing up. But…then he stopped. It wasn't his problem. No point getting any relationships in such a shit hole. So…he distracted himself, besides…it was probably nothing. Bunnymund eventually went over to the phone, clinking in some spare change from the money he had brought in with him and picking up the big black speaker.

Meanwhile Jack had seen Bunnymund stand up and look over as Groundhog sauntered over and his heart felt like it had been impaled on an icicle when he simply ignored it and went over to the phone, meaning he was left with the beast that cornered him.

"Bet you want me back in your cell" he grinned. His breath smelt like dirt and smoke and it made Jack grimace.

"Hardly, how is your new cell mate?" he sneered, knowing he hit a nerve because groundhog had been put in with a strong, silent guy who took no nonsense and didn't like small talk.

"Not nearly as easy as you" he replied with a cocky smirk and Jack gulped, thankful they were out in the open.

"You think just because we are outside, you are safe?" Groundhog suddenly claimed, as if he had read the younger man's thoughts. Jack's eyes widened and he tried to move back but the solidity of the wall behind him prevented such movements and his pride wouldn't let him run.

"Just fuck off, man, get over yourself, find a new toy" he snarled, a new anger bubbling up in him as he recalled all the times of degradation and loss of dignity. It hurt to think about such times for too long so Jack distracted his mind with a dark hate that showed in his expression, actually shocking Groundhog for a few moments.

"Oh, seems we grew some backbone during our separation, how adorable" came the mocking remark that was all to be said to Jack's strength. The white haired man was so pissed off, scared and…just empty. He was so sick of this happening with every guy who thought they could fuck the pretty boy senseless, he had considered on several occasions to just let them get on with it…or worse.

Jack didn't have to do anything though, thankfully as Groundhog was called over by some mates who didn't like to be kept waiting, but before he left, he palmed Jack's crotch painfully and slobbered a dirty kiss onto the corner of his mouth. Jack yelped and flinched away, the submission returning to his shining eyes.

"Don't go anywhere" Groundhog winked and moved away.

Jack felt sick, humiliated and of course he wasn't just going to wait there, he moved away to the other side of the yard and 'hid' behind a tough group of people who didn't bother with the lithe prisoner and just ignored him as he stood in their shadows.

Bunnymund was chatting to his friend, someone who albeit got on his nerves but was a comfort to hear since he oh so pleasant introduction to the prison.

"So this cell mate, he is not bad?"

"Nah, harmless really, bit of a wimp in my opinion" Bunnymund chuckled.

"I bet you miss lovely warm meal to keep belly healthy" North spoke down to him with a sense of sorrow and amusement.

"Don't even get me started, North; I don't think I can take this grim shit too much longer"

"Please, just get on with it, keep out of trouble"

"Too late"

North could feel Bunnymund's smirk and he sighed, rolling his eyes as Bunnymund went into depth of how he ended up in detention on the first day.

"On the bright side, mate, no one has been botherin' me since"

"For their own safety, dear friend" the Russian finally said before the bell went and everyone began filing in.

"Gotta go; get someone to visit me soon, yeah?"

"I will see, goodbye for now, Bunny" and the phone clicked off.

The cell door clicked shut as they were kept in for lunch. Bunnymund wondered in, hoping desperately for some sweet smell to lift into his nose but alas, boiled vegetables and stale custard pudding it was. Growling he looked around for Jack; needing someone to complain at, but the blue eyed guy wasn't there yet so Bunnymund started, taking a long sip of his water and relishing in the coolness.

That is when Jack walked in, the lad always seemed late but this time, the Australian had a pretty good idea why. The younger man was covered in blossoming bruises marking over his once flawless skin, blood was dripping from his nose and his hair was mussed, tears warming up in his eyes and he refused to meet Bunnymund's gaze as the guard pushed him in and closed the gate again.

"Jesus Christ mate, what the fuck happened to you?"

Jack was biting his lower lip hard enough to elicit small crimson beads from the flesh and he slowly shook his head; not much of a reply.

"Come on man; let's get you cleared up, yeah?" Bunnymund offered, he may have been a tough, no-nonsense Aussie, but he was a true butter melting softy at heart, even if it didn't all show right now.

Collecting some tissue from the bathroom section, he mopped at Jack's wounds as he sat on Bunnymund's bunk, looking down with vague eyes and a still body.

"You can tell me if you want, mate, I ain't going to judge"

Jack didn't say anything, it would have pissed Bunnymund off but it was hard to be mad at the person you were wiping the blood off of.

The silence was bitter and Bunnymund eventually got some food into him, even offering his slice of pudding that Jack took half of gratefully.

"Look I can play nice mother for a bit, but you gotta tell me what's going on!"

Jack looked up with his long, snowy eyelashes and his electric blue eyes, suddenly shining with the need to spill everything he had trapped up in himself but he held back and took in a deep breath.

Bunnymund looked so caring, with his softer, lighter green eyes and his attractive face cocked to one side, even his ears were flattened to the back of his head in a submission Jack wasn't used to.

"Some guys…they mess me around a lot…they did so earlier, that is how all of this happened" he weakly gestured to his injuries with a sad smile. Bunnymund maintained his serious expression though and pursed his lips, narrowing his thick, dark eyebrows.

"What kind of messing around?"

Jack clamped up again, tightening his pale lips, conflicting internally with the opposing forces of telling and keeping the dark secrets to himself.

"Look mate, I can hardly help you if you don't tell me what the fuck is going on here, so come on, stop closing up like a damn sea clam and hiding in your corner"

Jack was surprised by the sudden speech and he felt himself appreciating the radiating warmth from the older man and his body relaxed.

"…They keep trying to get into my pants…they have before now and they think they can do it again, that's why I keep getting new cell-mates, every one so far has tried fucking me up against the wall" he explained harshly and Bunnymund's eyes widened and he moved back a little.

"No wonder you was as jumpy as a wallaby"

Jack faced away, ashamed at his weaknesses but a hand on his shoulder made him face Bunnymund once more and the Australian smiled slightly.

"Next time on the yard, stick by, alright mate?"

Jack froze, trying to let his brain understand what the grey-bluish haired cell mate was proposing and with a sudden grin and the spill of a couple of tears he nodded.


	3. Paranoid Huntsman

Bunnymund was rather unimpressed with his line of work, washing clothes. He heard Jack was doing an education thing, studying in child care; ironic considering his accusation but Bunnymund was too busy being pissed off whilst passing washing baskets across to other prisoners who had been dumped into this duty. Bunnymund did learn however, that not everyone caused trouble, in fact – more often than not, if you just left someone alone, they wouldn't bother you.

Bunnymund had a sort of mutual respect with an Irish bloke who shared his whiskey with him during the short break, rich bastard who could afford decent food and drink at the canteen, did more than just washing up it seemed and he was pretty loaded back home, the guy was short and grouchy but pleasant enough. Went by 'Leprechaun' or something like that.

Either way Bunnymund found the minutes ticking away at a pace so slow; Bunnymund's brain cells were dying. But alas sooner or later trouble found him in the form of Groundhog and his crew, they didn't bother Bunnymund directly until attention was drawn to his large ears.

"You have the flashing white, fluffy tail to match there?" a gritty tone called out, not the groundhog, but some other bloke who had waltzed into the job and decided now was a good time to piss people off. Bunnymund rolled his eyes and turned around, folding his arms with a very unimpressed look in his dull eyes as he replied with a small, creeping smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to know"

"Oh, he thinks he is funny, fucking Aussie as well"

"Now, now, don't hate on the down under and get back to your suds, mate" the rabbit-man turned back to his own folding that he was doing pretty well. He had always had this domesticated skill that he wasn't afraid of showing off because he knew he had more man in him than any of these assholes.

"Look here, don't fucking talk to me like that, you piece of shit"

And where were the guards? Probably on some coffee break whilst Bunnymund had to deal with these pieces of work. Seriously, cliché…a hard yank to his left ear suddenly put everything in a whole new turn of events. Bunnymund cursed and leant back, as soon as his ear was released it flattened onto his head and he whipped round with a snarl.

"Who the fuck, thought that was a smart idea?" he growled and watched each one of them, all close enough to have grabbed his precious appendage. None of them made a move to confess…typical.

"Ah, looks like I'm dealin' with a bunch of ankle biter's, fucking cowards. Piss off will ya!?" Bunnymund moved away from them and over to one of the machines, glancing out into the transparent wall in the hope a guard would come over and prevent him from unhinging these bastard's jaws.

"Hardly a rabbit, more like some damned Kangaroo with his fucking words, am I right?"

Bunnymund clicked his neck to the side but didn't face them, didn't give them the satisfaction. So they continued, Leprechaun took another swig of whiskey and shook his head, dumb idiots had no idea what they were working themselves into.

Before Bunnymund could feel the heated shadow come up behind him, there was a harsh pain on his backside and he whirled round with the outrage with one of them had groped his ass.

"Just looking for your lil' fluffy tail, Bun" a greasy looking, dark skinned freak cooed with a sickening grin, his mates laughed and Bunnymund was seriously on his last line of patience.

"If you are not careful you might find your fucking liver on the floor, back off and hands off or I'll break your fingers one by one, you hear that you dumbass gumbie!?"

Bunnymund could talk strong and he was strong. Several other prisoner members who were trying to keep out the way recalled the past events in the yard and kept their heads down.

However one, a lean looking European lad called out; he had dark chestnut hair and deep grey eyes, rugged stubble and the tattoo of an axe on his forearm.

"He toppled Goblin and his allies down yard yesterday, I advise you leave alone"

This stopped the group, who looked the rabbit-man up and down and even shuffled away a bit,

Bunnymund hid a smirk and placed the basket of clothes he was sorting in one of the machines and carried on with his work without any more delays. He nodded thanks to the guy who claimed his reputation and Leprechaun later told him the guy went by the name 'Huntsman'.

* * *

Later on, Bunnymund returned for tea which would be followed by some domesticate activities such as cleaning up the cell, or there was the choice of associating with the others, a gym and pool; stuff like that. But Bunnymund wasn't up to that and slumped into his bed, waiting for Jack. They hadn't been to the yard since earlier that day but Bunnymund still had a little nagging thought in the back of his mind hoping the young man was doing alright.

Jack eventually turned up, nothing new apart from the old injuries; an ugly purple-black shade was growing on his left eye and Bunnymund sighed at the sight. They were surprisingly silent over their dinner. The empty sound of the cell was filled only with the clanks of cutlery and the noises of munching. Obviously, the rest of the prison was a bustle of mutters and yelling. A few clanks and the occasional sharp blow of a whistle from one of the guards.

"Everything been alright today, how was washing?" Jack smirked, knowing the quality of said job. Bunnymund raised an eyebrow but gave him a half smile and took in another mouthful of his…wait for it…more boiled vegetables and meat; but he didn't intend on eating the slab of greasy, fat…whatever it was.

"Not bad, few gumbies trying to mess me about, but I got myself some mates…leprechaun and huntsman I believe"

"I know huntsman, he is alright, in for an accused house-assault. He suffers from paranoia or something, thought that the little old woman wasn't…herself"

"Thanks for the details, mate" Bunnymund rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Speaking of which, you going to tell me how you wound up in here?" Jack inquired, lowering his finished plate to the ground as he had been sitting up at the small desk and chair that had been moved in recently whereas Bunnymund sat on his bed.

"…I'm telling you, Frostbite, you don't wanna know" he scowled and also dropped his plate, taking a swig of his drink.

"Look, I have heard some nasty tales about, you can't be as bad, and you're too…soft"

"Soft? Don't let that get around, don't want no blokes thinking they can cuddle me or something" he chuckled, but the sound was sour. Like he was trying to hide the truth up with whatever he could.

Jack stopped and sat over by the oversized rabbit and curled his knees up under his chin, looking up with such a pretty little gaze, Bunnymund found himself incapable of speech for a few moments. He would never do such a thing, but to make love with this guy would be damn tender.

Gulping he averted his eyes from the alluring, icy blue and pulled his left ear down to preen. He hadn't stopped fidgeting with it since one of the blokes had caught onto it.

"Hey, can I help?" Jack suddenly piped up and the Australian gave him a funny look.

"What you mean, help?"

"As in…with your ear, you keep messing with it, something up?"

"No, no…just…one of the guys earlier thought it might be smart to tug on it. Kind of hurts and feels of…asshole now"

They both laughed and the sound reverberated off the stony walls like music.

"Do you want me to take a look at it, make sure they didn't damage it?"

Bunnymund paused, his ears were sensitive, he didn't know how he might react with the kid messing about but he was obviously trustworthy, besides there was a rough itch in the corner of the base that the rabbit-man was getting worried about.

"Fine, just be careful, come closer, Frostbite"

Jack Frost rolled his eyes at his new name and shuffled closer, getting onto his knees so he could look on top of the man's head. His hair looked so deliciously velvety, soft snowy blues and greys. His ears were even finer, sculpted and twitching with something near cute.

Inspecting around first without touching as that seemed his safest bet, the white haired prisoner caught his eye on a small torn scratch at the base, crusted with dried blood but it looked uncomfortable.

"You got a sore spot, bit of a cut, want me to cool it down?"

"With what, your hands?"

"Well yeah" Jack blinked innocently as if that was the point all along. Bunnymund was startled at the sudden proximity and the gentle blinking of wide, sky blue eyes and ended up just nodding in the end.

Bunnymund waited, nothing happened at first, he could hear gentle breathing, smell the refreshing peppermint the younger man seemed to naturally emit and before he could pinpoint his nose on one other natural scent, his head lolled to the side and his eyelids dropped.

Oh shit, the base of his ear…oh shit!

"J-Jack" Bunnymund muttered so quietly he struggled to recall if he had even said anything.

The cold, long fingers were pressing on the long haired, ever so sensitive section at the base of his left ear, the pain was short and made him hiss but the massaging of the surrounding areas to soothe the infection left the Australian near purring.

It felt so good, so fresh and god…

"Ahh!" Bunnymund suddenly yelped and his right leg kicked out shamelessly as Jack blew chilled air onto the sore spot and it spread over his body, making hair rise and his ears twitch.

"Sorry, did that hurt, Bunny?"

"…You could say that, mate" Bunnymund claimed, of course he was lying. It felt gorgeous, it felt close and tender and the Australian had the sudden urge to beg the younger man to do it again. But how un-tough would that be?!

Jack Frost was rather aware of the effect he was having on his down under friend and he smirked, not allowing Bunnymund to see his mischievous expression. He couldn't begin to feel ashamed for what he was doing when throat-deep purrs and grunts escaped the older man and deep, dilated green eyes shuddered close.

Jack traced the outline of the very soft ears and blew gently every so now and again, pursing his lips and exhaling in short breaths that caused Bunnymund's right leg to kick out in a way that could only be explained as ironic. God Jack wanted to sink his teeth into that ear. But no, this wasn't going to end well; he might as well place himself against the wall and asked to be taken. Which isn't what he wanted…in other words, it wasn't fair he was being such a tease and he reluctantly moved away.

Bunnymund's ear followed his movements, the edge and tip brushing against Jack's clean, chilled face making them both gasp and it was fair to say they didn't say anything or look at each other for a few moments in the aftermath.

"Any better?" Jack managed a grin and Bunnymund returned it.

"Yeah, actually. Helps your hands make pretty good ice packs, why the hell are you so cold anyway?"

Jack shrugged and jumped off the bed with a gentle agility. He looked around for a moment, still letting his brain process what had just happened and he gulped.

"Well, do you want to start on cleaning the cell, or did you want to hit the gym or-"

"You saying I am out of shape, mate?" Bunnymund smirked with lowered dark eyebrows and stood up. Jack blushed and shook his head wildly eliciting laughter from his cell-mate.

"After today, I am just going to stay here, what about you?" Bunnymund replied before Jack had even finished with a wry grin.

"Staying here, you think I like strolling around here?" he challenged and Bunnymund reeled back, a look of upset shock on his face as he clearly saw the wounds on Jack's face.

"No, mate, just…agh, stop your teasing and tell me what needs doing"

"Didn't know you made such a good housewife"

"Didn't know you made such a good little shit"

Jack laughed aloud and picked up both their trays, putting them at the front of the open cell for collection. He surveyed the bunk and gestured with a nod of his head.

"Might as well give the sheets a batter, probably find fossils" he suggested and Bunnymund complied.

"Anything to make a night's sleeps a bit better"

"How domestic are we though, seriously?" Jack sniggered as he pulled down his covers and folded them in front of himself, shaking off dust and grit from the peeling ceiling including a few fine, snowy white hairs.

"Hey, let's just hope they give out prizes for cleanest dorm" Bunnymund claimed, taking his own and giving it a wild shake, bits of fur and wood chips tumbled out and they looked at each with disgust.

"Love the quality in here, mate" the green eyed man sighed.

"It's all part of the guilty treatment"

Once they had finished being domestic and cleaning up the beds and trying to stabilise the mirror, washing down the sink and even brushing out some odd pieces of dirt on the floor into the small bin they discovered next to the reasonably clean toilet they sat down on their own beds and thought to themselves. In a comfortable silence that put both at ease.

"You still haven't told me what you are in for!" Jack chuckled and an icy feeling overcame Bunnymund, a stale taste marking his throat and he inhaled sharply.

"You sure, mate?" he answered a few moments and Jack turned serious for his friend's sake.

"…Yeah, go on"

When Bunnymund told Jack, the blue eyed younger man was silent for a very long time; Bunnymund didn't have the heart to get up and check his facial expressions and just waited, for something. Any reaction would have done but yet he couldn't help but feel he had torn something they had so recently and delicately created.

"Wow…errs…okay" was all Jack said in the end, and the slight tense horror in his tone made Bunnymund feel sick, why had he told him, he was an idiot for thinking anyone could take that lightly! Throwing his hands over his head, he snarled to himself. Kicking the base of the bed and turning over, once again silencing Jack. Such an idiot, such a fucking moron, why the fuck did he do that?!

Bunnymund was so angry with himself he didn't hear Jack clamber down and stand beside his bed, expression stern but with a light understanding that when Bunnymund did turn to face it, he felt a slip of comfort enter his heart and he sighed.

"I'm sorry, mate, I didn't want to tell you"

"It's fine, besides I told you…I…I have heard worse" he gulped and nodded, but there was a tremble in his actions, paleness in his eyes, an overall fear that Bunnymund hated.

"There were no deaths, only…hospital injuries, they got a bit sick, y'know?"

Of course Jack didn't know, but he nodded anyway and bit his lip in a way that would have been attractive if not for the intense doubt Bunnymund was feeling in his gut along with a crushing guilt.

Turning over he squeezed his eyes shut and prayed for a rewind session, or a gaping hole to swallow him up, anything but the precense of such a…innocent and genuine young man. Who had the heart and faith to trust the intimidating Aussie after all he had gone through.

The Aussie who, three months ago had been found and trialled for poisoning the candy of kids from his employment at a sweet-making factory, for a sick joke that protruded from his loneliness and an illness that spread over his mind after he had discovered the death of his family in a disjointed letter, found in his mail that was posted three years ago. Nothing had been right since then and now he found himself in jail.

The last thing Bunnymund felt before the lights were turned out and he found himself drifting into an uneasy sleep was a familiar, freezing hand brush over his ears and he knew everything was alright.


	4. Keep Close

An hour spent in the yard the following day went a lot differently for both cell mates, for one, Jack felt a subtle yet blissful sense of security as he sat on the table beside Bunnymund who was chatting to him about his hobby of painting. Jack would think it of the intimidating man but it was a softness he admired and he often found himself leaning with his elbow on his knee and his head on his cheek as he watched each gentle twitch of the older man's graceful ears and the flash of his spring green eyes as his very soul was lit up by the chance to talk of something he loved.

"So what do you do for fun?"

Jack blinked, surprised at the question and he had to think about it for a while.

"I…I'm not sure…I like…ice skating" he muttered shyly, a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

"Sweet, it looks easy to do, but its fucking hard, you a winter sports kind of guy?"

"Yeah, I guess" Jack was thrilled with Bunnymund's charming smile of acceptance and his continued conversation skills. Jack had all but forgotten his own. He usually stayed quiet and kept his head down; it was odd thinking of home.

"Oh hold on, Frostbite, looks like someone wants to share his hobbies" Bunnymund suddenly commented with a lowered tone and his ears flattening back slightly as he glared at the approaching man. It was Goblin, the guy Bunnymund had pummelled on his first day, he was alone.

"What the fuck do you want, mate?" Bunnymund grunted and the man scowled, narrowing his eyes and a cursed insult was caught in the back of his throat until he stopped and seemed to collect himself, as if recalling why he had even come over.

"Look, man, don't shoot the messenger or nothing but Groundhog don't want you near Frost"

"…I'm sorry, what?" Bunnymund's tone was filled more with confusion than threat.

"I'm just passing on what he said, he is sick of you keeping the guy company all the time, they got a real friendship going on, shame he can't get near his buddy" a sick leer crossed the older man's face and that's when Bunnymund got the jist of things, and when he did. Things didn't look pretty.

"Well…messenger-"he practically spat the word. Goblin recoiled slightly.

"Tell your big man this, that relationship of his with Jack, isn't so cute so if he fucking thinks he can come near him again with his power of friendship, he can know I'm going to rip him a new one, you got that, mate?" he snarled, tone hideously low and face brought up to the stench of Goblin's with a look fierce enough to say enough for itself, let alone the cruel words.

"Fuck you, man" was all Goblin had to say before he waddled off, spitting on the ground as he went. Bunnymund curled his lip up and turned to Jack.

"You alright, Frostbite?"

Jack was staring at Bunnymund with a look that could either portray incredible confusion and disbelief or the look of someone gazing up at an angel. Either way, Jack had never been more grateful in his life and resisted the urge to embrace the older man there and then.

"…Y-Yeah, thanks, Bunny"

"No problem, I said stick by, didn't I?"

Jack nodded with a beam, grinning so hard his cerulean eyes crinkled up and he couldn't stop smiling. By the end of "exercise hour in the yard" Jack felt lighter than he had in a long time.

But of course, this was prison; any light was diminished with harsh blows of darkness; darkness that came in the form of seedy Groundhog who approached his little 'pal' when Bunnymund headed to the toilets. Jack was up against the wall before he knew it and he raised his hands to his face for the fear of impact but when none came he looked up nervously at the looming shadow of the brown eyed man.

"W-What do you want, man?" he choked and Groundhog didn't respond, didn't even smile. He looked serious; the unfamiliar appearance threw the white haired inmate off for a few seconds before a tight hand coiled around his throat until sore breath was knocked from Jack's lungs.

"Still a cold little bitch, aren't you?" Groundhog murmured.

"Fuck off, hog"

"No, you listen here you dirty minx; you are going to meet me every fucking Saturday in my cell after lunch and you are not going to breathe a word about it"

Jack was in disbelief, this guy seriously thought a little threat and claim would force Jack to do it, was he actually fucking insane?

"Are you kidding me, fuck no!"

"Well you see…Jackie. If you don't, I might let it slip to the guards that Bunnymund is being…a bully to you"

Jack froze, trying to work his mind around the words but he couldn't help the worthless inquiry fall from his lips in a shuddered breath. In the meantime, his thoughts begged for the return of the Aussie.

"You know what happens when one inmate is found…violating his little cell buddy, he gets moved. And if you don't want your precious Bunnymund to be moved and replaced with some asshole, I suggest you meet me in my cell, after lunch, every Saturday until further fucking notice, got that?"

Jack's heart and head hurt, he didn't know what to say or what to do. What could he say or do? In that moment of sheer terror, the idea of losing the one friend who had actually been decent to him; Jack might get a new inmate who was silent and didn't bother him, or even one he had met before who was pretty decent, but almost every single inmate that had shared his cell since he moved in to the prison, had got up him against the wall with their hands down his pants every single time.

Groundhog dropped Jack and sauntered away, leaving nothing more to say because he knew he had done his job. When Bunnymund did come out, Jack was quiet and of course the Australian knew something was up. But it wasn't until they got into their cell 68 that he asked about his prison-mate's odd demeanour.

"What's up, don't give me any of that 'nothing' crap, I know something is wrong with you, you little shit" Bunnymund half laughed, half firmly told the blue eyed man this as they sat beside one another on Jack's bunk. Jack gulped and tried to find his words, but every time his tongue felt like sandpaper, like lead and he wouldn't allow himself to explain.

He settled for the half-truth that Groundhog had been bothering him and it set a dark anger into the Australians eyes. After a few moments of calming the man-rabbit down and stopping him from charging into the bastard's cell, he ran a tongue over the top set of teeth and sighed.

"I'm sorry, frostbite, I shoulda been there"

"It-It's fine, really, no real harm done"

"And you expect me to believe this isn't harmful?" Bunnymund growled, running a hand over the bruising that was beginning to expose itself on the pale skin.

This movement lasted longer than the man-rabbit intended and before he knew it he was staring at Jack's throat silently and the tension built between them like rising smoke.

Jack was fearful for explaining himself to Bunnymund at first, but now all he could think of was how good the older man's hands felt on his tender throat, circling and caressing around sections that elicited tiny whimpers and a few sharp breaths from the innocent inmate. Bunnymund was aware of the effects on his cell-mate but couldn't bring himself to stop. The skin was so silky, smooth as ice and just as cold but it was refreshing for his calloused palms and fingers.

Jack tilted his head back and inhaled roughly, eyes rolling back as Bunnymund's nails found a sensitive section on his collarbone that sent heat through his gut and…even lower. Shit.

"A-Aah"

Bunnymund froze at the broken mewl from Jack Frost and gulped, it took several minutes before he realised how close he had gotten, in fact. Jack was lying on his bed with his head pressed onto his pillows and eyes shut tightly close. His plush lower lip being bitten by teeth as pure as fresh fallen snow, neck exposed and fists gripping in the thin sheets; meanwhile Bunnymund was leaning over him, mouth parted and hands slow and firm over sore flesh, trying with every ounce of self-control he had not to lean over and lick and suck and bite and  _devour_  the unique creature before him.

"Right…well…" Bunnymund claimed awkwardly and leapt away from the younger man, jumping off the bed and landing on the ground to clamber into his own bunk. It was late in the evening and lights out would be soon after their meal had been chucked in.

"Sorry…Bunny"

"Hey, it's not your fault, mate" Bunnymund chuckled hoarsely, pressing a hand onto his head with wide eyes as he mouthed things along the lines of.

'Its-my-fucking-fault-for-touching-him-like-that-b ut-it-isnt-my-fault-he-is-so-fucking-beautiful-dam n-brat-shouldn't-mess-with-ma-soft-parts-not-SOFT- parts-but-them-little-motherly-parts-of-me-inside- oh-fuck-it-all-motherly-parts?!-what-is-fucking-wr ong-with-me?!'

It was kind of a long and stupid monologue but it relieved the Australian enough to get out again and stand against the wall opposite the bunk to watch the very blushing Jack. He was smiling, then Jack was, then teeth slipped over to reveal a cheeky grin that the man-rabbit returned, followed by a chuckle that Jack echoed and then laughter that was shared between them and the tension cleared out like a cure for a disease.

After dinner a low chatter along with low lighting spread over the prison and Jack and Bunnymund were once more submersed in chatter, mostly about the forthcoming events of the following day.

"So we get visitors tomorrow, who is coming to see you?" Bunnymund inquired, leaning against his pillows as Jack sat on the desk chair, chest to the back of the seat and legs round the front, resting his chin on his folded hands that rested on the top edge.

"Well…I don't really have much family…my mom doesn't speak to me anymore and…my sister…" Bunnymund narrowed his eyes in concern as wetness overcame the younger man's gaze but Jack cleared it by breathing in slowly and collecting his emotions.

"The boy next door called Jamie is going to visit, he always does when he can, his mom brings him, I am glad he still tries to visit…it means I know someone outside of this hellhole still thinks about me"

"Someone else?" Bunnymund teased, knowing the else was him. Jack stuck his tongue out before adding.

"What about you?"

Bunnymund pondered, biting his lip for a second before responding with.

"I have these mates, from work…well they do their own line of work, they said they would try visit, this is my first visit session and I think North is coming"

"Who is North?"

"Cool name, huh? Pun intended-"Bunnymund first claimed making Jack snigger.

"He is a big man, works in a huge toy factory in his home, Russia. He is like some…modern Father Christmas or something, yeah we got together when our companies joined, mine works with…chocolate and sweet production, like those really delicately painted treats you get for high prices" he winked at Jack who smirked, the pause as Bunnymund explained his line of work was reasonable and Jack didn't push the topic further by simple listening to his friend continue.

"Then there is Sandy, he is a guy too, by the way. Small time child psychiatrist and author, loaded with gold if you know what I mean, but a very quiet, pleasant guy. Real genuine mate"

Jack smiled as he heard the increasing tones of pleasure Bunnymund expressed as he thought about his friends back home.

"Finally there is Toothiana, but we nickname her Tooth, she is a dentist but often comes down under to check out the nature reserves, likes working with birds. She gets all over the world, little excited, manic thing" Bunnymund chuckled as though recalling an amusing event.

Jack couldn't help but feel a little stab of envy within him as he thought of how fond Bunnymund was with his pals. Jack hoped he meant something akin to this relationship with the Aussie himself. After Bunnymund had finished, the green eyed man asked Jack.

"So…can I ask how long you have been in this joint?" he acted gangster and Jack grinned, he found himself grinning so much.

"…seven years"

Bunnymund sat up with wide eyes and opened his mouth to let an odd squeak out.

"The fuck mate?!"

"Yeah…been here since I was seventeen…I'm twenty four now obviously but the last few years haven't been much fun…"

"How much longer have you go to go?!"

Jack pondered, biting his lip again. A habit that was both cute and too alluring – Bunnymund considered telling him to stop, but the situation was way too wild to talk about that now.

"Fifteen years was the sentence since it was a third degree murder and I pleaded 'not guilty', it was a messy business but now at least I only have eight years left…unless I can get out early, they were saying I might only have to deal with three more years"

"Jack, mate, shit I'm sorry…why was it third degree?"

"…I tried to take my sister out skating on the nearby lake, it was frozen over and I just wanted a bit of reckless fun…it was my stupid fucking reckless fun that caused her death. I couldn't reach her in time…"

Bunnymund didn't know what to say, he cocked his head to the side and looked at Jack whose face had turned stony.

"Hey, wanna know how long I'm stuck in here?"

Jack blinked and hesitated before nodding slowly, an unsure look on his face.

"They said about…seventy years…"

"THE FUCK, BUNNY?!"

"Nah, I'm just messing with you, it was second degree or something, beside they said my mind wasn't right at the time explaining some of my actions, you could write a book on my fucking case, so around…thirty years maybe, I might even get off in ten if they can justify me, none of the kids…except…one actually died anyway"

Jack was a little freaked out by how casual Bunnymund spoke about this and would one day ask about his family but now was not the time.

"Well thanks for that, damn Kangaroo, I needed that before bedtime" Jack scowled playfully and stood up, stretching and pressing his hands against his back.

"Anytime, snowflake"

That's when Jack did something he didn't actually think about until he had already done it. He leant down to Bunnymund as he passed his bunk and kissed the Aussie on the nose. Smiling shyly as the man stared up at him with an expression that couldn't be described.

"Thanks for letting me stick by today" Jack gulped and as he clambered into the bare warmth of his bed as the call of lights out rang through the echoing, solid halls. The following two words sent him into a sleep of comfort.

"Anytime, snowflake"

Repeated words with a sense of genuine softness that Bunnymund couldn't help as his nose heated up and he smiled. This smiling was becoming a rather irritating habit recently.


	5. Burning Metal

Man was the lad a sigh for sore eyes; it had been much longer than usual since the last time Jamie decided to visit, but now he was sitting opposite him on a seat, leaning forward with his sweet grin and wide brown eyes. Not unlike Jack's own hazel irises that he had in his youth…until the stress, anguish and natural flow of time caused them to grow lighter and icier. Until they were the glacier blue they are today.

Speaking of which, Jack had always been curious as to why his body had changed so much after such a short amount of years, after the prison had done a run over his appearance, to which at the time his chestnut tresses were threaded through with silver. And a lack of melanin or polymer or something in his hair roots from a hereditary source was the cause. Now his hair was a natural, snowy white. He didn't have time to dye it in prison.

But this is going completely of subject; the main thing was he was facing someone he had been living by since the kid was just an infant; Jamie Bennett, nine years old when the seventeen year old had been thrust into custody. Jack stared at the lad before him, trying to process that he was sixteen years of age and still wanted to visit his old neighbour despite the dangers revolving around prison.

His mom stood behind him and Jack nodded his mutual respect to her as she bit her lip and simply looked away as Jamie leant forward even more.

"I figured they are still feeding you grime, so got you some chocolate" he handed it over and Jack inhaled it deeply before storing it into his overalls.

"Thank god, I could use some of that"

"So, have you met anyone decent yet?"

Jamie always asked him that, since he was much younger and was only interested in Jack finding a friend, he still worried about it now, especially when he sometimes saw injuries and marks on the older man. Jamie wasn't so innocent anymore and could make his own assumptions.

"…Well Jamie, actually I have!" Jack responded after a pause and genuine joy filled the brunette's expression"

"Oh thank god, who is it?"

Jack looked around the desks to try and spot the man-rabbit, it took him a while but near the front, diagonal from him, Bunnymund was chatting to a big man in deep red with a long, crisp white beard and thick, arching eyebrows with the big blue eyes of a child. That must be North; Jack commented inwardly and beside the visitor was a lithe looking young woman with a vibrant green and blue dress, large gold earrings and dark hair…Toothiana.

"Yo, Jack, who is it?"

"See that guy up front there; with the rabbit ears…yes with the rabbit ears…him"

Jamie gave him a playfully freaked out look but laughed.

"Looks nice enough, interesting friends he has"

Jack realised Jamie was looking across more and laughed.

"Come on, back to me, I'm the important one here"

"Oh, sorry, must have forgotten"

As the two friends continued to chat about Jamie leaving school, Sophie getting all grown up; and nine years old, also Jack's new friendship with Bunnymund to which Jamie gave him a long and challenging stare about when it came to his name. Bunnymund himself was busy talking to North and Tooth who were still upset but encouraging since their friend's recent spiral down into darkness.

"I am so glad this Jack is helping you out, and by the look of him, his teeth look lovely…"

Bunnymund sniggered with a smirk.

"I hardly think  _he_ is helping  _me_ out, mate" he folded his arms and leant back.

"Well if you think about it, Bunny, if not for this Jack Frost, you would become like all other prisoners in here, such a stony darkness does not suit you, old friend" North remarked and that caused Bunnymund to think for a bit. Was the Russian right?

"Anyway, where is Sandy?"

"Sorry, worked late shift, too tired to visit, he says he will come another time" North explained and Bunnymund nodded.

"Well did you get me anythin?"

Toothiana smiled lightly and presented him a bag wrapped gift. The guard approached at this point and watched cautiously as he opened it up.

"Aww, man…that's adorable" both sarcasm and genuine gratitude marked the Australian's tone as he admired the carefully crafted ornamental egg. The guard just snorted and wandered off after gaining a glare from Bunnymund.

The man-rabbit had never damaged the chocolate eggs around Easter. It was the only time of the year he felt comfortable, he would never poison the spring season with his sick mind and to know he had a little piece of it here in this hellhole.

He was even more pleased when later on; when he was showing Jack his gift and sharing some of the chocolate that Jack had offered him (apparently from that kid: Jamie) Jack didn't mock him and instead gently took the ornament from the Australian and admired it, the darting patterns of feathers, Christmas lights and golden stars. It was about the size of his hand and a reasonable weight.

"This is really nice, Bunny" he complimented and the Australian grins.

"Pretty damn pretty, wouldn't you say? Little bit of home" the dreams like look on his expression made Jack cock his head to side and smile quietly.

"Yo Bunny, how old are you?"

"Why, you thinking just because I am older than you, I can't have an ornament?" Bunnymund challenged playfully and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Just curious…but yeah, the egg does play a part"

Bunnymund laughed and nodded his head in a way that said 'fair-enough'.

"I'm twenty seven, mate"

Jack was surprised, in all honesty, he thought Bunnymund was older, not by matter of appearance but simply by the fact the amount of strength the man practically emitted proposed an older age.

Anyway, after Jack nodded with a feeling of knowing satisfaction, they ended up putting the ornament on the shelf as Bunnymund and Jack were separated to do duties.

* * *

Jack had sat down at his usual, single desk and was waiting for the tutor to arrive; several others were around him and focused on their own files laid about them. It was like school except for the fact they were contained within solid grey walls.

But he didn't mind, the morning had started off on an unfathomably high height and he even smiled a few times during the lesson. Jack was really beaming when he came out with high marks and a word of praise, it was not until he was on the way back to his cell for tea that he recalled something that made his legs feel like lead and the most retched, putrid taste of horror and sick coil up in his throat and gut.

It was Saturday.

Jack practically ran back to his cell, dodging other prisoners up the stairs eventually getting to 68 with harsh breath, clambering onto his bed he curled his knees up and waited…prayed for Bunnymund. For a while, all that could be heard was blood pounding through his ears and his breath and heartbeat slowing down. Sighing, under the belief of safety, he got down and sat at his desk, going through his papers when he heard Bunnymund come in.

"Oh thank god-"

A hand wound round his neck and he froze, eyes pinpointed as he felt the irresistible urge to scream, laugh and burst into tears at the same time. Jack found himself pressed against the wall of his own cell and underneath the sweating meat of Groundhog who looked angry and excited.

"You're a fucking cocktease, you know that right?"

"Groundhog, I-"

The hand around his neck tightened and it blocked off air to his brain, making his icy blue eyes roll back.

"Forgot? Well, how unorganised of you Jackie, but don't sweat it, we can always reschedule. Say…now?" the man's voice became low, taunting and cruel as he leant in and kissed Jack.

The white haired prisoner struggled and yelled muffled curses beneath the weight of dry lips on his own, they were released with a grotesque smack and instantaneously he felt hands drawing up under his overall shirt and underneath hoodie. Marking…tainting his flawless chilled flesh. Another hand was undoing his trousers with frightening speed, a sense of clumsiness in the ragged movements as he uselessly tore and pulled at the attire. Jack squirmed angrily and managed to get his elbow in the older man's rib.

"Fuck!" was the reply and Jack didn't have time to defend himself or duck from the sudden blow to the jaw. A cracking sound and blood welled up in his mouth and trickled down his nose as he gained a few more of these hits. Then the clammy, hot hands were back to diving into his pants, groping at the hip and thigh but foolishly missing the main prize. A hard bite down on Jack's throat made him whimper pitifully with pain as it happened again and again in several other places, drawing blood.

The blue eyed young man felt used, abused, battered and bruised, the poetry in his head must have been from the considerable lack of oxygen his brain was getting as the hands only ever moved away from the column of his throat as so to scratch and paw at another part of his once clean body.

It stopped when Bunnymund actually entered, though Jack didn't know he had until the pulsating body over his had stopped all movements and moved away, leaving Jack to collapse to the ground, knocking the chair over with the slump of his aching leg. When he had the strength to turn his head to the side and watch the unfolding scene, he watched his cell-mate mercilessly pound his fist into groundhog's face, giving the older prisoner no time to react so he had no choice but to take every impact the skilled Australian threw at him.

"You think you are funny, Groundhog, you think you could fucking get away with this filthy shit, are you fucking insane you bastard?!"

The groundhog coughed on his own blood in feeble reply and scampered out the room like a kicked puppy when Bunnymund stood up and actually kicked him in the side.

Jack felt soft, warm and strong arms around him as he was picked up and held what he figured was bridle style and placed on a bed. Assumingly Bunnymund's as his own would have been too much trouble to reach. Bunnymund drew a shaking hand over the younger man's bruised face and took in a shuddering breath.

"Mate, I am so fucking sorry, forgive me, fuck, I am so sorry Jack"

He leant into the crook of his left (and unbitten) shoulder, nuzzling and apologising under angered breaths that were slowing down, arms wound around the slimmer man with a comforting firmness that Jack all but melted into with a deep sigh.

"It's okay…Bunny, I'm sorry"

"Why the fuck are you sorry, mate, don't talk like that" Bunnymund sounded shocked at first, moving back to stare into Jack's eyes with pained fear but he went back to winding his fingers through silky snowy locks and holding onto his cell mate. Jack chuckled and returned the gesture, slowly hugging Bunnymund back with his weak arms.

But such gentle, protective bliss would not last. Without warning or a reaction from either of them at first, Bunnymund was torn away from Jack with the brutal hand of a prison guard, surrounded by three others who came in and restrained Jack who looked around with wild confusion, broken with the loss of Bunnymund's heat.

"W-Wait, what is going on?"

"It's alright, this man has been drugging you, managed to get you into bed, he will be taken away now" came a voice belonging to a nameless employee which sent slow panic and horror into Jack's features. His eyes widened and he choked on his words.

"Stop! You are wrong, who told you this?!"

"Groundhog just came running up to us, beaten like a piece of meat, yelling about Easter Bunnymund attacking you and having attacked him when he tried to pull him off you, you should thank him, don't get many honest, decent people here"

Was this some sick, confused nightmare? Jack prayed and prayed to wake up and be in a cold sweat, shocked in his bed sheets, staring up at a dark ceiling. But no, Bunnymund was dragged out of the cell, in equal bewilderment and moved from sight. Jack then caught a glimpse at Groundhog who leant against the door of the cell with a grim look, all serious and livid. Watching the Australian be taken away.

"No, please, you are wrong, Groundhog tried to attack me, Bunnymund helped me!"

"Then why was he leaning over you, getting cosy on the bed?"

"Because he is my friend, he was comforting me!"

"Oh right, I missed that part in my friendship with other people, the part where they tried to get into my pants on the bed, look at you, look what he did to you"

Despite everything the clueless guard said, Jack looked down at himself, rugged, torn overalls, his hair felt mussed and sweaty and blood was crusted and ripe on his face, all the bruising pains washed over him with a dank sickness and he gasped for air.

"No, no please, let me explain"

"You can explain when you are cleaned up and safe with a new cell-mate…and a therapist" the guard claimed, walking away to the front. Jack glanced up at Groundhog who smirked repulsively and walked away. Jack narrowed his eyes with vicious fury. That piece of work was going to pay dearly.

Rushing up to the door to try and get to Bunnymund, he realised all the prisoners were looking over the balconies and through their doors to glance at the probably amusing scene. Jack recoiled back into his own cell when the guards pushed him back in and locked the door.

It was going to be fine, Bunnymund would explain and he would be back soon…surely. Jack looked over at his ornamental egg, to find it smashed on the floor when he had been thrown against the wall by Groundhog.


	6. Bitter Words

It had been six weeks…what was that, a month and a half? What was important is that it was entirely too long. Jack's new cell mate; Pitch, was a quiet guy, was pretty good at art and brought with him stationary and pieces of work that Jack had taken the time to politely appreciate and admire. But the emptiness he felt deep within couldn't be filled with a decent new cell mate. Though such a fact was a great achievement, the white haired prisoner couldn't help but want Bunnymund back.

Bunnymund wasn't faring much better, ironically he was in a cell on his own, a new cell mate would be assigned in another month but he didn't want another inmate pal. Fuck that, he wanted to make sure Jack was alright. God knows what Groundhog was doing, but one thing Bunnymund knew for sure was that if he harmed Jack one more time, he was going to get his ugly muzzle cracked with his fist.

"Well haven't you explained the circumstances, surely with your own alibi they must not believe Easter Bunnymund is guilty" Pitch remarked to Jack who was continuing to worry over the situation.

"Hardly, Groundhog got them believing I was drugged into thinking I liked the Aussie, but…"

"Have they taken any tests?"

"…Come again?"

"Well, surely they took a medical overview on your condition to confirm you were drugged"

"…They never did…no they didn't"

"That hardly seems fair, maybe you should request one"

Pitch had slicked back in curved spikes black hair and silvery grey eyes that glittered like the moon. Pale blue overalls that contrasted oddly with the greyish pallor of his flesh and he wore tall black boots under the material along with a black T-Shirt. His voice was like velvet and apparently he had been victimised by others so he and Jack shared that strange mutual agreement, Jack honest to god didn't mind the new inmate and would have really enjoyed his company any other time but he…missed Bunnymund more than he could say.

The moment Pitch recommended this, Jack waited at the front of his cell and reached his arms through, calling for a guard. Someone eventually came over and raised his eyebrow at the flustered younger man.

"What do you want?"

"I want a medical overview, on drug intake; I want to prove I wasn't drugged"

"Kid, you know that case is closed, move on"

Just as the Guard started to walk away, Jack grabbed his sleeve and the employee looked back with surprise, ripping his arm away from the prisoner.

"Fine, jeez" he answered, slightly dumbstruck by the pleading, marble round blue eyes.

Jack grinned and thanked him eagerly. The guard rolled his eyes and went to go fetch the nurse.

In the meantime, Bunnymund was lying on his bed, staring up at the wooden beams of the higher bunk and sighed. Whenever he had tried to see his old cell-mate during association time in the yard, he was kept away by guards and he recalled the many times Groundhog has smirked with his dark eyes and his even darker intentions. It was odd he hadn't gone for Jack yet, especially now he was more unprotected. It only made sense the bastard was planning something.

Bunnymund had been subconsciously visiting the gym more often, doing weights without effort as his mind wandered and twisted into the fearful possibilities of what could happen to Jack, what was Groundhog planning. Other inmates glanced over to see the Australian naturally pull down hard weights; Bunnymund had always been naturally good with keeping in shape, even without the necessities of dieting or exercise, so the toning of his arms and chest were easily defined with each strain.

Why he suddenly cared so much about his strength was beyond him but he had a pretty good idea it was to do with Groundhog and the potential he was more of a threat than he thought before. How the asshole had gotten away with a story like that was beyond him.

* * *

Jack was sitting in the nurse office, the medical chief was a young, rather attractive middle aged woman with dark blue eyes and scruffy brunette hair tied back in a ponytail. A dark red coat hooked up on the door and her lunch packed in a brown satchel on the desk. Her name was Blanchette Hood.

"I have your results here that you took a couple of days ago Jack?" she double checked her sheet on the clipboard she held and the young man nodded nervously.

She smiled a genuine smile and sat down opposite him at her desk.

"Well, I don't know how you will take the news as I only ever heard snippets of the ordeal between you and the prisoner known as E-Aster Bunnymund. But your results are negative for traces of a drug that could cause a lack of mental and physical loss. In fact you are clean of all drugs, well done for that" she chuckled and placed the information down beside her.

Jack blinked. So…now he had evidence, now he could get Bunnymund back with him and together they would find some way to beat Groundhog senseless at his own ghastly game.

"I assume you will be wanting these information sheets as proof for something" she winked and Jack blushed harshly.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Well, you have been here for a while Jack, I know you and I know you have been a few times with…injuries. But since that new Aussie walked in, not a single issue and that is a comfort for me at the least so if I can help get your…kind of cute ranger guy back, I am going to" she smirked, raising an eyebrow and leaving Jack to gulp and blush even harder.

"Th-thanks Blanche, see you soon" he grins, taking the papers from her and leaving with a new feeling erupting in his chest making him feel light and excited.

"Hopefully with a little less blood and stress though" she remarks as the door closed and Jack left. Blanchette sat there for a few moments, thinking about the whole situation and shrugging.

"Well he is cute" she murmured to herself.

The guard looked doubtfully down on the information Jack had presented him with and turned to his friend who was looking irritated to say the least, he looked disgusted with the evidence the prisoner had put forward and he rolled his eyes.

"This doesn't mean he is returning to cell 68, there is no point, sure you have cleared this up, but you have a new inmate partner now who isn't doing any harm so just leave it be"

Jack felt the sudden urge to punch the man very hard in the face. It was their fault they had believed the word of a low life scum rat known as Groundhog rather than Jack, who had been there long enough to prove he was harmless. But he couldn't go babbling about enjoying the Australian's company, which would lessen his chances of seeing Bunnymund even more.

The guard who handed the papers back to the blue eyed prisoner hesitated before sighing.

"This does mean you won't have to be restrained from seeing him in the yard though" he mentioned and the guard beside him, the one with the scowl and the smoky eyes, made a sound of dismissal.

"I don't see why, you saw those two, something has to be going on"

Jack was becoming more and more pissed off with the guard and inhaled sharply.

"Oh gods forbid I have friends in this hell hole!" he snarled and before either of the guards could say anything, he stormed off back to his cell.

Pitch was there writing something and looked up with mild interest as Jack hauled himself in angrily, throwing the papers on his head, hard enough that one escape and fluttered down to the ground for a chalky grey hand to reach for it gracefully and Pitch ran his silvery eyes over the print.

"So it came up negative?"

"So did the fucking guards"

Pitch chuckled sadly and stood up, placing the files back on the top bunk before leaning against the wall and folding his arms.

"Well it isn't your fault that most of the guards are being bribed"

Jack stopped his fuming as he pressed his head against the edge of the bunk bed and turned slowly to Pitch.

"What?" he voice was stern, cold.

"Groundhog is bribing several of the guards around this area to stop you and your rabbit getting back together"

"Are you serious? He is going through all this trouble…all these payments so he can get in my overalls…" Jack muttered off to himself with incredulity.

Pitch simply shrugged and stepped off the wall to return to his desk.

"Unless you can get a higher bribe, you are not going to be sharing this cell with E-Aster anytime soon"

"…What about you, are you not bothered by me…apparently wanting you gone, because I don't mean it like that, Pitch…" Jack trailed off apologetically, god his emotions were everywhere.

A dark but genuine laugh escaped the velvet throat of the older man and he shrugged.

"I don't care; I hardly take to your impulsive nature and pining"

Jack raised an eyebrow but smiled without humour.

"Well as long as there are no hard feelings"

"Oh please, there are none, I just hope you sort this out because my you are vexing"

Jack thought of Pitch differently after that but not without a kindness, he couldn't blame the older man for being so pissed off with how desperate he was being.

"…Yo Pitch, why are you even in here?"

"Burgled from the museum I guarded"

Jack blinked and couldn't help the laughter welling up inside him.

"Really, what did you take?"

"Ancient artefacts, jewels"

Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head as Pitch gave him a deviant grin.

Down at the yard, Bunnymund was sitting at the bench near the phone, he didn't even want to glance up to check for Jack because it hurt knowing he couldn't get close to him, hurt knowing he couldn't protect him or know how things were going for him. The Australian lay back and stared up at the sky; it was blue today, cloudless. Ironically charming for how he felt inside, he inhaled the fresh air and sighed, blinking slowly.

That is when a familiar face blocked his vision, right up in his face, upside down with crisp white locks and eyes that put the sky to shame. Bunnymund didn't do anything at first, but a grin covered his face as Jack's smile lit him up more than any good weather, his eyes were like sapphires encrusted with snow. The pale flesh of his skin toned well with the sunshine that crept into the yard.

God the kid was fucking beautiful.

Jack loved the way Bunnymund's beam crept over his lips as he noticed Jack leaning over, his green eyes widened and shone lightly compared to the dull stare beforehand. The velvety ears perked and his hair rustled with the movement. God knows if they were not in a prison yard, Jack would run his hands through those locks like meadow grass-wait…what. NO, no, he meant see how soft they were, if they were softer than his, obviously not though.

Eventually he had sat up and they sat beside each other on the surface of the table away from everyone else, once Bunnymund had confirmed that Jack had been alright and actually had a few silent chills run up his spine at the thought that Groundhog was planning something and hadn't struck yet.

"So you reckon he is going to try messing us up at some point?"

"I'm more worried about you Frostbite"

Jack gulped and sighed, not saying anything to that. Groundhog had been after him three years into him being at the prison. More on one occasion had he nearly got there and it made Jack feel unimaginably unclean. But…the protection he was slowly gaining from Bunnymund made it feel like the sickness and tainted motions rub off.

"I guess" he eventually replied and Bunnymund blinked, eyes gleaming with concern. Jack decided to change the subject; he didn't get Bunnymund back to discuss negative issues.

"So you look like you have been hitting the gym" he commented with a sarcastic laugh.

Bunnymund flexed.

"You jealous, snowflake?"

"Oh please, as if I want to be all guns and muscle"

"So you think I am in shape?"

Well that question was sufficiently awkward and unfair; Jack ran his eyes quickly over the tall, undeniably muscular frame of the older man. The lean strength of…well a ranger.

"By all means, in fact, you keep hitting the gym; you might even look as good as my granddad"

"Oh, that was a good one, Jack; you want a medal for that comeback?" Bunnymund laughed loudly.

That earned a playful punch on the arm, but Jack didn't mind.


	7. Warm Money

By the end of association, Bunnymund and Jack had realised three things. One, Groundhog was a complete asshole and ought to be ground into dust. Two, they wanted to be in the same cell together (out of friendship obviously). Three, they had to bribe the guards better than Groundhog, or at least figure out what they were competing with.

Pitch ended up telling Jack; once the two "friends" had to be separated for dinner in their individual cells and Jack was pondering over it, making every waking moment an excuse for fear and anxiety. Pitch almost seemed amused by him.

"With money, obviously, but not much of it, it doesn't take much to convince some guards to stop two cell mates from being together who clearly love each other to death" he smirked, lying with his arm under his head on the bed, reading. Jack rolled his eyes, hiding his blush. He was more than a little used to the teasing he gained regarding his relationship with the Australian.

"Which means we could probably overthrow them with our own bribes, Groundhog doesn't take things slow, he won't bother doing some bidding game between us and himself so we can get that covered as soon as we know how much he is paying them" Jack elucidated.

Pitch snickered and Jack gave him a strange look.

"What?"

"Well, I've been in here four years, I know someone who can figure anything out for you, want me to talk to him?"

Jack blinked twice before leaning on the desk with a wry smile.

"If I didn't know any better Pitch, I would reckon you are trying to get out of here"

Pitch raised a brow, not a trace of laughter upon his stony face as he continued reading.

"As if I would want anything like that"

Jack laughed before pausing and cocking his head to the side.

"Hey Pitch...why did you steal from that museum, you seem too refined to bother with such a petty crime"

The dark, older man stopped reading and his face turned sour, he took in a deep breath and looked away as he replied.

"I had a daughter, a beautiful, precious thing to me...but she was taken away when I couldn't make enough money to keep her with me as her mother died a long time ago and we were being targeted by the government for my jobs lacking pay...I had to do something to get her back...but...well, now I'm in here, that is all there is to it"

Pitch didn't tell Jack that he was so mindless with fear and anger that he didn't make any effort in keeping the burglary a secret, he simply rampaged, smashed everything, stole every priceless item and ended up battering a few other guards.

* * *

Bunnymund was in laundry again and this time leprechaun was actually helping out, taking things out of the tumble dryer into the basket. He had heard about Bunnymund's situation and not a single insult or tease came out which surprised the Australian as Leprechaun was tough and outward with just about everyone. Just as he was starting to feel pretty proud with being ranked high by the Irish guy, Leprechaun pulled him aside and Bunnymund realised Groundhog had entered.

"Damn, must be missing your little ice lolly, Aussie"

"Not nearly as much as you hog" Bunnymund shot back, not even turning back from his folding. By this point everyone turned round and it was nothing new to have something considerably violent ensue with these two in the room.

"Nice little comeback there, Bunny, but…maybe I was harsh on you"

Leprechaun made a sound and took a swig of his beverage set aside muttering.

"Bullshit"

Bunnymund had very similar thoughts and cricked his head to the side, turning round and leaning against the surface.

"Oh?" he challenged with widened eyes, risen brows and cocking his head to the left.

"Yeah" Groundhog smirked, walking closer, his buddies staying behind.

"In fact, I'm going to lay off the both of you, even the cute ice cube, you could say I'm…bored of this game" Groundhog could have even sounded sincere as his voice lowered, soft as though this was something just between him and the rabbit-man.

Bunnymund blinked slowly and sullenly.

"Yeah, right, okay" he went back but Groundhog grabbed his wrist, naturally Bunnymund ripped his limb away from the older man with unhidden disgust and stepped back.

"Look, I don't care how fucking friendly your tone is getting, you don't touch me, got that mate?"

Groundhog smiled and raised his hands in a defensive gesture.

"Sure, whatever you say" and with that he left to his own duties across the room.

There was a tense feeling of disappointment from everyone but Bunnymund gave Leprechaun a peculiar look that was returned with just as much surprise, he shrugged and swigged.

* * *

Pitch approached Bunnymund and Jack during association time the following day, Jack had slept uneasy, more nightmares. But Pitch never consoled him, hell; he hardly even woke at the sounds of the younger man's muffled yells and tears; the cold sweat that consumed his trembling frame as he was haunted by his reckless crime.

But now, when the weather was dull again but Jack and Bunnymund were playing a game of "cheat" with a deck of cards leant by some slightly unscrewed guy called Jester. Pitch was over with a cocky smile on his face and a new prisoner by his side.

"This is Manny, nicknamed Man in Moon because he knows just about everything" the dark haired character gestured and Bunnymund and Jack nodded politely to the older man, he looked middle aged with hair like the sky at midnight, a velvety, black-blue that made his remarkably silvery-lilac grey eyes shine like stars, he nodded in response to the two prisoners.

"You look pretty respectable, why you here?" Bunnymund asked.

Manny smirked.

"Drug selling, made people believe in what they wanted to believe, but...got caught" he shrugged. His tone was flat, soft and it was rather hard to hear him if you didn't focus.

"He knows that Groundhog is only giving the guards £50"

"That isn't much" Jack considered.

**(I'm British and although this prison isn't the same to that of one in Britain, I don't understand foreign money enough to be confident to use it in story context)**

"That's something I can challenge, mate" Bunnymund nudged him with his bulky shoulder with a wink. Everyone turned to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I worked in an Easter Candy Company, that isn't a cheap business, I've got some cash in the back, let's say" he grinned and Jack involuntary lit up.

"Just hand it over then, get back!"

He realised how rude he was being to Pitch and faced his current cell-mate with apology in his eyes.

"Sorry Pitch" he muttered, biting his lip and the dark haired man laughed.

"Please, I get my own cell if I get hauled out" he shrugged with a toothy smile and he and Manny eventually wandered off.

Manny quickly jogged back though to talk to Bunnymund.

"Give me the money, I know how to bribe, you will have your icicle back by sundown"

Bunnymund blinked and Jack shuffled closer to overhear, but by then Bunnymund had told Manny where to meet and this time the moonlit eyed man carried on his way with Pitch.

It was dinner time and Jack was writing a letter to Jamie at the desk, yawning, he looked up out of the window and sighed. It was a moonless, starless night with a few faded clouds drifting over the canvas like lost souls. Oh how poetic, he ought to write that down, might make Jamie chuckle.

He heard a chuckle at the door and he turned to see Bunnymund with a big rucksack on his shoulder and an even bigger smile on his face.

"Surprise, honey" he joked and Jack paused everything.

"It worked?!" he exclaimed, standing up with a growing beam.

"Manny is pretty damn good at what he does" Bunnymund hauled his stuff on to the bottom bed. Now that Jack thought about it, the cell did seem empty when he came back from his lessons and he now realised all of Pitch's stuff had gone, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Is Pitch alright?"

"Yeah, in with Manny actually" Bunnymund undid all his stuff and pushed Jack's work aside to place his own files down with a snigger.

"What the hell man!" Jack yelled playfully and reached over to the left to collect his stuff when he felt a warm arm around his waist, Jack stopped grinning and gasped, he didn't move but he didn't have to. He was pulled back to have his own back pressed against a heated, solid chest but there wasn't an ounce of fear in Jack as he let the feeling sink and he pressed his fluffy white hair back onto a broad shoulder with a faint smile.

This is why he had wanted the Australian back. He doubted they would ever have anything between them due to prison regulations but these quiet, hidden moments were something he could hold on to and hope for.

Little did he know that his now fellow prison mate: E-Aster Bunnymund felt the exact same way, holding the younger, white haired man in his arms was; despite feeling like being buried in snow, a wondrous sensation of comfort and the ability to protect that he so appreciated in himself, the scent of peppermint, vanilla icing and cool spice was enticing and Bunnymund didn't stop himself from inhaling the fragrance from the younger man's snowy hair.

"Are you smelling my hair?"

"You are the freshest thing in this place, snowflake, I can't help it"

Jack giggled and it made something in Bunnymund's chest lurch with a soft excitement that caused a smile to frame his expression and if possible, hold his prison mate closer.

"Well, what do you smell like?" Jack suddenly piped and he had vanished from the Australian's arms before the older man had realised it and jumped onto the chair to lean over Bunnymund, catching his ears and moving them out the way as he dove his nose into the short, velvety hair.

Bunnymund started laughing as Jack moved away and crouched on the desk like some kind of pixie and made an expression of adorable confusion as he pondered over what he had discovered, Bunnymund's ears were twitching slightly from the chilled contact. Chocolate, freshly cut grass, rich spice and…a sweetened, aqua scent that overall reminded the younger prisoner of a stunning meadow with a spring and exotic flowers lining the grounds. Oh look, more potential poetry to send to Jamie.

But thoughts of his former neighbour left Jack's mind as felt something soft and slightly warm press onto his forehead, it took him a few, shell-shocked seconds to realise it was the older man's lips. Jack gulped and he felt the blush heat up his face with an unbearable heat.

"W-What you doing, Kangaroo?"

"I missed you"

That changed things, Jack snapped his mouth shut and felt himself fall from his crouched position to a slouched sitting position on the desk with his legs hanging over the edge as Bunnymund drew his stupidly lovely mouth over temples and stay there with tender passion that caused Jack's heartbeat to race and his breathing to turn laboured somewhat.

"I missed you too, damn rabbit" he attempted to joke but it came out with a cracked voice as his eyes were closed by lips, then his cheeks were peppered with the affectionate motion and all Jack could think of was the content feeling of protection and love radiate from the Aussie. Love? Don't be so silly…it was just…a really comfortable alliance.

Bunnymund would have burst out laughing at the fact kissing the cell-mate was turning his lips blue but he was too busy enjoying the kissing in the first place, he had wanted to be with the lad since he had first turned up, even if it was just with selfish intentions at first regarding Jack's fair features, but it had grown into something with meaning, the desire to protect Jack and know he was in harm's way during their separation was torture and he just wanted to throw every ounce of emotion onto the man before him.

It was ridiculously quiet, whether it was just the beating of blood and heartbeats pounding in their ears that numbed the racket around them or whether everyone was feeling rather timid in the prison today, all Bunnymund could hear with his sensitive hearing were the delightful gasps and chuckles from Jack and all the latter could sense was the flesh and lips contact and the warmth that melted his icy exterior.

Just then there was a loud clatter as the guards walked past and yelled out to everyone that it was lights off, Jack took in a shuddering gasp of shock as he was brought back to grim reality. But that didn't stop Bunnymund, as soon as he had also frozen to the abrupt sound of others he looked down at Jack and gulped, the realisation of what he had down washing over him.

But Jack was smiling and reached up in the darkness to draw his fingers through cropped silky hair, causing Bunnymund to lean down and focus on the younger man's pale lips as he moved closer, pressing Jack against the bed lightly and kissing the corners of his mouth with fervours, unable to bring himself though to truly kiss the lips of the white haired prisoner who whimpered at the teasing kisses so close to his mouth but only attacking the edges of his jaw, he wounds his arms around the neck of the older man and leant up, whimpering and gasping with the desire to truly be kissed.

Bunnymund paused and nuzzled into Jack's neck, ears falling onto the blue eyed man's head and arms keeping him close. Oh god. He thought.

He loved him.

 


	8. Distorted Revenge

Jack ended up hauling the Australian's face onto his mouth, a far too overdue action that meant Bunnymund stopped kissing and nuzzling over every other section of flesh on the younger man's face and focused on his lips. The silky, cool feeling of innocence and excitement as shuttered breaths and mumbles escaped Jack. When Jack sat on the bed with his legs over the edge and Bunnymund in between them, leaning up to kiss the beautiful young prisoner, neither of them knew.

But they were not complaining as Bunnymund's height kept him face to face with his new lover and he wasted no time in taking every ounce of delicious whimpering and sighs from in-between Jack's lips. When they eventually pulled away from each other it was a lot of disbelieving gazing into one another's hazed eyes.

"Ah" Bunnymund made out and Jack smiled dreamily.

"Indeed, kangaroo" Jack giggled, as though drunk on the feeling of the Australians heated mouth upon his own only moments before. They would have continued, even going in for seconds when they were the familiar thud of boots coming towards them and they split apart like opposing forces, Jack lying on Bunnymund's bed and the Australian leaning, not so naturally against the wall. Both flustered, blushing and with each other's essence practically emitting from them.

Ironically the guard stopped in front of their cell and he wasn't alone, Manny stood with him, a sense of anxiety marking his usually collected features. The guard was the one who was with the stern, bribed guard when Jack showed them his papers, this one had curly blonde hair and honey coloured eyes, he seemed nicer than his colleague and knocked quietly on the cell bars, despite Jack and Bunnymund being aware they were there.

The white haired prisoner and his green eyes cell mate came up and held onto the metal poles, wondering what was going on. The guard actually left then, well at least stood some distance away as Manny leant forward, eyes piercing in the dim light.

"Sorry to disturb you guys, but we have a problem" he whispered and the two leant forward, feeling ill at the thought of being discovered but that didn't seem to be the case as Manny explained it was about Pitch.

"He was supposed to get his own cell or share with me, I had enough money to confirm he would be safe when he left cell 68 but he has ended up with Hook"

Jack stiffened and Bunnymund noticed; Manny also turned to him.

"What's wrong, frostbite?"

"Hook isn't a 'safe' place to be, I was with him for maybe…a week at the most, and he nearly killed me"

Bunnymund looked alarmed by this but Jack seemed to be hyperaware of the danger Pitch was in.

"Manny, can't you get him out of there?!"

The silvery eyed man shook his head slowly, biting his lower lip hard, breathing heavily.

"I can't work with the guard who looks over that section, he is too damn wise to people like me…I couldn't get near him" a silence followed his bitter words.

"There has to be another way!" Jack was genuinely panicking, Pitch was a decent guy, had seriously helped him and Bunnymund out, he couldn't let the older man fall to the clutches of that freak.

"How did he even get there?" Bunnymund couldn't help but inquire and it oddly took them a while to realise the only possible person behind something so vile and cowardly.

"Fucking Groundhog!" Jack cursed under his breath with venom dripping from his tongue. Bunnymund gulped and nodded in stale agreement, he didn't want to provoke more anger from the younger man but Manny couldn't help but pipe up with a softer tone.

"What is Hook like?"

Pitch was aware he felt something solid behind his head but apart from that, everything was numb and if it wasn't, it was aching like his body was a bruise with an iron bar pressed down on him. His thoughts were incoherent as were his movements as he struggled fruitlessly against the lumbering pirate before him.

Literally a modern day pirate with his missing hand, eye-patch and straggled black hair and grim, ebony eyes that glimmered with sick amusement as he continued carving blood patterns over the shirtless man's lean, grey toned body. Pitch was choking on the steady, cold hook around his throat and no one in the darkened sector cared for the blood stained coughs that were the only sounds escaping him other than dried up screams taken in by dry, thin lips that mashed onto the silver-honeyed eyed man's.

"So nice to have…visitors, as it were, is it not?" came the gravel sharp tone whispering fish stanching words into the ears of Pitch who tried to flinch but earned a blow to the stomach and a sturdy leg between his own two trembling ones. As if he could respond, he couldn't breathe. It hurt his lungs with an itching burn to try and assemble words together.

The rest of the night was a blur, searing pain, something firm and hot, sweating and dripping with greyish liquid shoved in his fragile mouth, Pitch had to control his acicular teeth around the member or a vicious impact to his temple would be earned until he was crusted with blood, eyes burning and rolling back with pain, the desperate urge to faint from the lack of oxygen taking over his mind and soon Pitch was incapable of moving his throat muscles so just took it with such a slow degradation of humanity it was horrific.

At least Hook didn't go near his virginity, something he had held delicately on to throughout his time in prison. Hook became bored with his broken toy and thrust Pitch to the ground, denying him the bare comfort of a bed as Hook dominated the top one with his body and the bottom one with his belongings. Domination, psychopathy and a life sentence under the crime of violent paedophiliac made this man no charmer to spend time with.

Pitch lay on the ground, curled up and trying to ignore the agony that made his body convulse every several minutes, thinking about the promise of a safe cell, on his own or with Manny. Hell, even if he was with the pathetic pixie Jack Frost he wouldn't have to deal with this. By morning, Pitch had decided he felt a bitter frustration towards his former cell-mate who hadn't wasted a breath trying to get his precious rabbit back.

By morning, the guards saw the damage to Pitch and attempted to tend to his wounds but he brushed them off like they were futile flies buzzing around his head on a hot day. They might as well have been, they just allowed themselves to be bothered off and Pitch sat on his own during association, staring blankly at the floor behind him.

Obviously Manny ran up and apologised, he looked broken, guilt and sorrow followed by swift shock as he looked at the state of his momentary friend leaked from him like an oil spill and he couldn't speak properly as he tried to explain. Apparently the 'oh so fucking friendly trio' was under the belief it was Groundhog's doing to get back at them all for taking away his toy icicle.

Honestly Pitch could care less of Groundhog's useless revenge patterns and the only thing his battered mind understood was Jack and Bunnymund was to blame and Manny hadn't done well enough. Pitch actually got pulled off the midnight haired man in the middle of association and Manny returned to an anxious Bunnymund and Jack with a bleeding nose and a bruise blossoming bruise around his right eyes. But the worst injury of all was inside of him, knowing he couldn't save Pitch.

Groundhog and his crew watched from afar, surprised at one of the dark weaklings sudden wrath towards someone they assumed was a friend of the thief. But groundhog didn't care for other prisoners issues and turned back to his pals as Pitch was dragged off to detention.

Half a month later, Hook had to be taken to a more professional hospital outside of the prison and Pitch was left alone in their cell after having taken the older man and clattered him to new disfigurement. No one understood how the skinny darkling took the giant, meaty pirate on but he had and now Hook felt like losing a hand had been a minor issue in his life, more than half his ribs were shattered, his eyes were so black it looked like he had been burnt, his face was a mauled terror of scrapes and dry, crackling blood.

His remaining hand was broken, two fingers fractured and his arm had to be popped in from momentary dislocation, his nose…well, there wasn't much left of it, blood leaked through his teeth and overall his body might as well have been ran over by a monster truck a few times, attacked by a bear than thrown down a cliff. But they said the damage was worse.

Hook was taken on a gurney looking like the devil had taken him and from then on no one went near Pitch's cell…number 09 was considered cursed and it might as well have been as a week after, Pitch set all of Hook's belongs alight and thrown them out into the landing where they had been swiftly dealt with and thrown away. That was the last Bunnymund and Jack heard of Pitch from then on, Manny still tried to approach and help but it was futile. His ever knowingways meant he could keep an eye on his old friend but never step close.

Jack was actually surprised that this was Groundhogs way of getting back at him, he expected the lumbering fool to be more direct and not bother with harming his friends by means of guilty torture, but he had succeeded and Jack would sit silent on his top bunk, overwhelmed with the belief it was all his fault and Bunnymund did everything he could to reassure him.

"Look, we can still fix this; Hook isn't even here anymore…"

"Only because Pitch snapped and attacked him! I'm the reason Pitch had to go through that in the first place!" Jack turned to him with bloodshot blue eyes that caused the glacier shade in his irises to become even more piercing than before.

Bunnymund sighed and pulled Jack forward and close, Jack gratefully melted into the embrace, circling the older man's neck with his arms. They couldn't help but share a few more kisses as Jack clambered down from the top bed and stood before Bunnymund. Smiling and taking in every ounce of the tender ministrations like a man dying of thirst. The way the Australian's hands gripped his waist and held him close, soon chuckling as Jack lapped at his bottom lip.

Bunnymund allowed the small, chilled tongue to slip into his mouth and he danced with it with his own warmer tongue. Until they were breathing heavily and a few wanton noises escaped Jack that caused Bunnymund to shudder and pull the white haired young man over to the desk where he sat down and leant his head back as Bunnymund ran his lips and tongue and teeth down his throat with nips and sucks that magnetised the blue eyed man to the Australian.

When they eventually let go of each other and about an hour later, Bunnymund was thinking about his broken egg ornament and how he was supposed to tell Tooth about it the following day as visitors were allowed. Jack tried to think of a way to repair it but Bunnymund seemed confident that North could do something about it.

Jack conversed on looking forward to seeing Jamie's little sister the following day, Sophie. Must have been nine years old nine now, with the same shaggy blonde hair and fascinated green eyes. Jack had a photo of him with the young girl when she was only two years of age, that's when he got thrust into prison. Bunnymund would often smile at the photo frame when Jack was at his education lessons and marvelled on his own previous life.

But now, it was lights out once more and they fell asleep, Jack never suffering with the nightmares now that his Aussie was back. But he always had that uneasiness in the back of his mind that Pitch had turned and into something dark and cruel, twisted by fate's violent ways of working. Little did he know that as Pitch lay in the top bunk in his cell with black eyes and an aching mind from all the trauma he had gone through recently, he smirked at the built of ferocious power that bubbled up in him like an adrenaline rush.


	9. Oblivious Bliss

Three months went by and it was coming up to Jack's birthday, of course. Jack told Bunnymund, he wasn't one of these, keep it a secret and get no fuss kind of guy, he liked attention and appreciation within moderation and was silently becoming more and more excited as his birthdate came forth, 2nd December*, Bunnymund had been keen to get him something but wasn't sure what he would appreciate most so spend ages observing and taking in everything about Jack in order to discover what he truly desired.

He wanted it to be special for goodness sake, in prison. Birthdays are just another day; why not make this one, seven years after empty occasions, his best? That day was a visitor day – Sandy and Tooth were coming for Bunnymund whilst Jamie and his little sibling Sophie. Just before Sophie went to greet him, Bunnymund pulled her over to his desk with confirmation from Jamie and Jack and spoke to her. His own visitors were not there yet.

"Hey there, ya little ankle biter, my name is Bunnymund, but call me Bunny if you want" he smiled and Sophie stared up at him with wide, soft green eyes that might have even reminded him of his own. She had long, shaggy golden hair, browning gradually around the edges; she wore a pale blue dress with a paler green shrug and little tan shoes.

Jack looked over from chatting to Jamie; who was trying to tell a girl at his school how he felt about her, and grinned with crinkled blue eyes as he saw Sophie sitting on the chair opposite from his cell-mate, leaning across to the point of kneeling on her seat, messing with his ears as Bunnymund laughed. Jamie caught his dream-like gazing and coughed meaningfully.

Jack snapped back into reality and turned to Jamie with a coy blush. Jamie's eyes widened and he made an obvious 'ooohhh' noise that Jack looked horrified at in response.

"What?!" he yelled and Jamie sniggered.

"You could have told me, Jack" he replied simply, leaning forward, placing his right cheek on his hand, elbow on the table as he lifted his eyebrows up and down suggestively as Jack flinched and pursed his lips.

"I…I don't know w-what you are talking about" he folded his arms and huffed. Jamie laughed, pulling something out of his bag simultaneously.

"Fine, fine, you don't have to admit anything yet, but this is for you" he grinned and Jack managed to beat his grin with his own lit up one as he saw a wrapped gift placed before him on the table and the guard moved forward to scan it for danger but confirmed it safe and Jack took it gratefully.

"Thanks, Jay!" he closed his eyes with glee and Jamie nodded cheerfully.

"No problem, Sophie has something to do, she will give it to you once she has finished tugging on your boyfrie-I mean friends ears" he strained with sarcastic emphasis that Jack rolled his eyes at.

Meanwhile, Tooth and Sandy had entered and said hello to the little girl who looked up with eyes full of wonder, remarking on how pretty Toothiana was, who simply blushed and offered some of her tools of trade, to which Sophie started backing away from.

Bunnymund chuckled and suggested that "teeth, blood and gums" might not be the best thing to show a nine year old. Tooth simply shrugged with a charming smile and moved back to let Bunnymund and Sandy greet each other. The golden haired man had always been quiet and it was mostly hand symbols and expressions of contentment.

Bunnymund ushered Sophie to go see Jack, thanking her for her help. And she nodded, hugging Bunnymund briefly before darting off. Sandy and Toothiana looked genuinely surprised but carried on conversing with their old friend, Tooth was upset about the ornament but glad things worked out that way they did. She could completely tell how the rabbit-man felt about his shiny teethed cell-mate but said nothing for the sake of the Australians pride.

Sandy and she however, did agree to collect a gift on Bunnymund's behalf for the following week, to which it would be the younger man's birthday. She also offered to get him something herself, purely out of the pride she felt for his teeth that glittered like freshly fallen snow. Sandy also gestured he would put in and help celebrate.

By the end of the visiting session and when Jack and Bunnymund were back in their cell for lunch, they felt much better and cuddled up on Jack's bed whilst talking about their old life and what they think could happen in the future, nothing serious, more like…what would be for dinner.

Jack loved snuggling into the older man's chest, now it seemed pretty acceptable to show affection for Bunnymund despite neither admitting anything yet; nuzzling his way into the heat of his body, holding him close and inhaling his musky scent that excited his body quietly.

Bunnymund had no issues with the tender ministrations from the younger man and would kiss and purr into the top of his fluffy snowy hair. Wishing he could build up the…strength to tell Jack how he felt, how he loved the way he moved like he could fly on the wind, how he spoke like a silver-tongued, soft hearted trickster, how he had all the unique, stunning details of a snowflake. Just everything he loved about the young man but he couldn't bring his lead heavy tongue to say it out loud. Sighing, Jack noticed his lover's slight distress and leant up to kiss his nose.

"What's up Bunny?"

"…Nothing, Frost"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" Bunnymund chuckled and kissed Jack on the lips tenderly, winding his fingers through the velvety pearl hair pulling him slowly closer and drawing every whimper and gasp from his lovers mouth, whilst letting Jack slide on top of him. The movement in itself sent electricity through both of them, as Jack's light, small tongue lapped into Bunnymund's mouth, a low groan escaped the Australian and he swore under his breath under the revelation of how good Jack tasted.

Jack couldn't help but move against the older man in a way that could only be considered something of a sensual movement, the low groan that was elicited due to his pressing against Bunnymund's stomach and legs thrilled Jack and he did it again until a slow, albeit awkward rhythm was set and sending them both into a wild passion.

It didn't help when they both brushed over something that sent convulsions and yelps through them and Jack furiously bit his lip trying to regain the friction, to which he succeeded and his eyes rolled back with pleasure.

"Oh, god…Bunny" escaped his tone in a breathless breeze and Bunnymund's mouth parted at the look of grace on the beautiful kid on top of him. The movements were making his left leg shudder slightly and he hoped he wouldn't turn into thumper.

His ears twitched and lay back as he lifted his hips and added to the shocking ministrations, Jack speeding up, gripping onto the sheets and Bunnymund. Desperate for closer contact rather than through several layers of clothing, in fact he knew no satisfaction would be gained through the senseless rutting and he stopped, catching his breath, hair tousled sexily over his expression, face blushing hard.

Bunnymund was a little more than confused as to why his lover had stopped but realised the lack of progression and sighed, leaning up to take Jack in a satisfying kiss of lust and desire, his emerald eyes shining with a glazed love.

They slept in the same bed that night, the guard, the honey eyed one who had been pretty decent compared to all the others, didn't have an issue as long as no genuine intimacy was shared before him. Bunnymund had teased Jack on more than one occasion, claiming no one else deserved to see the looks of pleasure on the younger prisoner's fair face.

But intimacy was one of the lesser things shown during association times, some people still thought they could waltz up to Jack Frost and push him up against the wall, slobbering their muzzles over his perfect lips like they owned him, it was never groundhog but other, sex-deprived goons that made the Australian want to retch and destroy.

He did close enough when he threw them back by the throat and straddled them, beating their faces in until being pretty was a faraway dream.

The guards would yank him off and tell him to settle down but they were always convinced by Manny to leave the short-tempered Aussie alone as he went back to check on Jack, running his fingers secretly through his hair and kissing his eyelids with concern as he ran medication over (bought by himself) any and even the smallest wounds.

The love and attention made Jack giddy and to anyone else, Bunnymund's parental nature would be patronising and insulting, but it was just what Jack wanted, protection, care and tender understanding, Bunnymund gave him all that and more.

God forbid the older man find out Jack was practically head over heels with him. It wasn't professional and this was prison.

Jack was one of his education lessons and Bunnymund was laughing over something with Leprechaun and Huntsman in the laundry room when it happened.

The stony eyed, homophobic guard from earlier, who refused Jack's papers, was having lunch in the staff room with colleagues, chatting about some blonde, big busted chick in a bar the other night when he let out the most outrageous and sickening coughs.

Everyone was watching with confusion and horror as he keeled over dead and the nurse and doctors claimed around three days later, that it was none other than poison that killed him.


	10. Unsolved Keep

The guard's death had been kept quiet, Manny knew all about it, but for the sake of that small fear and caution within him, regarding the reasons of Bunnymund's imprisonment, he did not mention anything to the Australian…or Jack. Not yet anyway.

They had other things to deal with anyway, staying together as a hidden couple was one of them, naturally Man in Moon knew about it and naturally kept it a secret but he had warned Bunnymund on more than one occasion that others had their eyes on the young, blue eyed man.

It made sense; Jack was very attractive, young and pure. It was no wonder the aggressive, deprived males of the prison wanted to get their hands on him. Some of them, from the same sector felt the sense of security Bunnymund gave Frost and backed off, but others, people who thought they actually had a degree of strength against the impressive Aussie.

During the walks between Jack's lessons and cell 68 was the moment of attack, Jack had obviously learnt some defence and tricks from his long time at the prison, but people caught him off guard when he turned the corner and was pressed against the wall or worse…some meaty prisoner's sweaty, hairy chest.

Today it was a man, distant from cell 68, in a lower sector known as Dragon, pyromaniac and had been in for abducting young women; a dark red haired, dark skinned man with a high temperature and a short temper. Always grinning like a madman with somewhat sharp teeth, especially now when he took the time to run his thin tongue over the side of the white haired inmate's face. Jack snarled and tried to pull away but the crowd and the strength of the arms wound around him prevented much movement and he glared at Dragon.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favourite ice lolly" he chuckled deeply and Jack pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. Why did everyone feel the need to use winter puns around him, was he that fucking cold?!

"Well, well, if it isn't my favourite asshole" Jack replied with a show of even white teeth. Dragon paused dumbly for a moment, letting the insult sink in before he burst out laughing and tugged at Jack's overall.

"No time for chit-chat, nearly back to the cells-"he began muttering when he felt breath down the back of his neck and spun round.

"G'day" was the first and last thing Dragon heard from the rabbit-man before he was kicked to the ground and knocked out. He watched Jack's feet run away accompanied by another pair before darkness consumed his vision.

Back at the cell, Jack was trying not to look at Bunnymund. He was so ashamed of being so weak all the time, but he couldn't help it, he wasn't aggressive or a fighter by nature. Bunnymund was sitting opposite him on the lower bunk with wide eyes trying to coax out an issue from Jack that he could solve with some sweet kisses.

But Bunnymund actually had something different in mind this time; he was sick of this always happening and needed to do something to tell other inmates…and guards. That Jack was his and was not to be messed with unless that inmate had a death-wish. As Jack gazed up at him with those apologetic blue eyes that reminded him of a winter's sky.

All feral manners dissipated from Bunnymund's emotions and he pulled Jack forward into an embrace, holding the back of his head and keeping him close. Bunnymund always felt his heart race as the younger man snuggled into his hug and smiled, fidgeting with the edge of the Australian's overalls and sighing.

"When will they get it? I won't ever let any of them get…that close to me" Jack muttered sadly into Bunnymund's shoulder and it took the man-rabbit a few moment to realise a dampness against his flesh and he carefully pulled his lover away to gasp at the tears that brimmed in those beautiful eyes.

Kissing them away with fervour, Bunnymund growled and tried to think of a way to protect his precious snowflake. Kissing down his nose and cheeks, the edge of his jaw and lips; slowly tickling Jack until the twenty four year old was giggling and laughing and the tears stopped, a grin replacing the melancholy expression like a snowdrop breaking from the contours of hardened ice.

That is when an idea hit Bunnymund; he pondered over it slightly as he pecked gentle kisses onto Jack's shoulder before he looked up and opened his mouth to inquire the following.

"Mark you, I need to mark you?" it was a question and a statement and it left Jack with a look of bemused shock on his face as he let the proposition sink in.

"Oh-oh yeah that would w-work…" he trailed off with a nervous smile and a blush decorating his fair face. Bunnymund stayed sincere though and subtly pulled away the material of Jack's clothing from the junction of his shoulder and neck, hazed, heavy-lidded eyes staring at the area of flesh until even the blue eyed prisoner felt the gaze.

"…yes" was all Jack managed to whisper, voice breaking as Bunnymund leant down and kissed his neck, lapping and sucking not unlike before but this time it was slow, a heated promise of flesh. Bunnymund put all his effort into creating the blossoming mark, the rose-shaded blush of a bruise on the icy-white skin.

When he bit into the flesh, Jack yelped with a high pitched tone and gripped his lover's shoulder, closing his eyes tight and biting his lip as he let the feeling of prominent teeth invade his body.

Bunnymund moved away and licked away the small pools of blood apologetically, pausing every now and again with rasped breaths to ask how Jack was but the white haired inmate only pulled the Australians head up and kissed him with a hungry need that made Bunnymund fall on top of him, drawing his hands through the opened slit in the front of the overalls, Jack fell back as large, calloused hands brushed over a nipple and then the other, gentle but firm touches that sent unbearable heat through him.

His whimpers and groans fuelled Bunnymund into leaning down and replacing his grazing fingers with his mouth, eliciting even more favoured reactions from his cell-mate, smooth, cold hands running over his head and over his ears, making Bunnymund shudder and pause as the chilled touch made him feel better than he had in a while.

"J-Jack…" he breathed as said Jack immediately paid attention to the sensitive fur of Bunnymund's velvety, grey-blue ears tinted with lines of white that matched his overalls. Overalls that Jack wished could be stripped from the older man's body immediately.

Bunnymund was having similar thoughts, his hands progressing much further with the removal of the top half of Jack's prison attire, revealing the long blue hoodie that was underneath, it was crumpled up to his collar bone, revealing a fresh, cool torso that Bunnymund wasted no time in tasting every inch of, using his nails and fingers to bring further pleasure to Jack who was writhing and sobbing softly at each unfamiliar touch.

Oh god it felt so good…so safe. Jack felt clean, handsome and wanted. He felt sexy and arched into Bunnymund as the Australian's leg slipped between his own two and Bunnymund's tongue teased the hem of short, brown trousers. That's when the ruckus started.

Both lovers froze and jumped away from each other, yanking clothes back on, wiping mouths and straightening hair as several guards jogged past, completely ignoring the member of cell 68 but seemed interested in something going on further into the prison. The prison itself had erupted into a collection of cries, yells and deep throated curses that urged on some kind of violence.

Bunnymund was first to the front of the cell as he had less to straighten up, his eyes widened and he tiptoed to get a better view of the centre, the lower floor. Open to just about everyone's watchful eyes as a fight ensued. It was a guy Bunnymund had heard to be called Dragon and as Jack came by his side (an instinctive arm running around the side of his waist, pulling him close by Bunnymund) a man who brought nothing but trouble for plenty of other prisoners. Was being well and truly beaten into a pulp by an enraged, embarrassed and…half-dressed Pitch Black.

Jack gasped as he heard Pitch scream about degradation and the audacity of the man he was kicking and punching furiously. Bunnymund jumped when Manny appeared next to him, the other side of the cell, out of breath and with a bleeding lower lip.

"What's going on?" the Australian asked and Manny took in a deep breath before exhaling shakily.

"Dragon tried getting funny with Pitch, I tried to help but Dragon punched me and Pitch went for him shortly after, by then Dragon had already ripped off his shirt" the dark haired man answered.

Jack and Bunnymund watched as Dragon was pulled off, or had his lump of an unconscious body dragged off by some guards and nurses as Pitch was restrained and handcuffed.

"He had really snapped, hasn't he?" Jack muttered and Manny nodded.

"No one has shared his cell since Hook, I can't get near him, no one can, and he has gone wild. So dark and cruel…it's damn upsetting. He was such an intelligent, refined guy" the all-knowing inmate summarised and shook his head with heavy frustration lingering at his words and stale in his pale eyes.

"Damn, I'm real sorry, mate" Bunnymund added, eyes sympathetic.

"Yeah…he is a suspect for the recent poising's actually" Manny claimed, then his eyes widened as he realised what he had said but by then it was too late, both members of cell 68 were looking at each other with confused surprise.

"What do you mean?" Jack inquired and Manny bit his lip and hesitated for some time before answering with a rigid body and even more rigid tone.

"There have been some…deaths recently, one guard and four prisoners so far, the cause is poison"

Bunnymund's eyes widened, his hand fell loose around Jack slightly and he couldn't speak.

"…Oh god, Pitch is a suspect…who else?!"

Manny didn't look at Bunnymund, but replied fast.

"Pitch, some guy called Weed and…you Aster"

Jack Frost turned to his cell mate with worry that soon contorted into cautious anxiety as he saw the state of his friend. Bunnymund was still, hands clasped together and wringing his wrists out as his eyes darted back and forth. He couldn't speak; it was like his mouth was clogged with dirt. Jack's eyes widened and he stepped back, spine hitting the metal bars.

"You didn't, did you?"

"Course not, Frostbite, it is just…just mentioning the word brings back bad memories, eh?" he chuckled nervously and regained his posture, moving back again with a collected demeanour.

Manny looked doubtful and looked at the area where Pitch had been fighting. Something was up; something was wrong and turning into a dark corner.

But who was turning?


	11. Blameless Crime

Manny was shaking and narrowing his eyes as he surveyed the sheet he held in his hand. He had found it in the main office, on the desk as it was a priority for the staff at the time.

_There has been a case of poisoning within the last three months that has the outcome of eleven inmates and four guards dead. All currents suspects are imprisoned and under surveillance, these suspects consist of the following (with a brief explanation on being suspected) members._

_Weed, an inmate, in for nine years for dealing poisoned drugs and continuing Class A drug sales in the prison._

_Pitch Black, an inmate; in for twelve years for theft, recently become something of an issue in the prison, attacking other inmates to the point of hospitalisation, potential brain damage._

_E-Aster Bunnymund, an inmate, in for approximately thirty years for poisoning the food of children from his work force in a sweet-food making company, one second degree murder, strong possibility of brain damage._

_It has been decided the punishment for this crime when the culprit has been obtained is execution or life imprisonment._

It just wasn't Bunnymund, it wasn't, the Aussie had only been acting strange since reminiscent of his crime made him itch a bit…it wasn't guilt. Manny chanted through his mind as he returned it to the desk and snuck out, heading down the corridor with his head low and his eyes wide, trying to think straight.

But it couldn't be Pitch, Pitch had become more open about his attacks, he wouldn't go for something as low as poisoning…would he? Manny hardly knew his old friend that well anymore; Pitch had turned dark and gnarled, he was capable of anything.

Pinching the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb, he let out a deep sigh and turned into his cell where he shared a bunk with an inmate known as Wolf. Ever since Pitch had been denied the chance to be Manny's cell mate, the rugged brunette with dark brown eyes, stubble and a broad, tall body was the Man in Moon's cell mate.

He wasn't all that bad, grumpy and in for two years for stalking. But nice enough and didn't try anything funny. Manny would often be amused by Wolf's crush on the nurse, Blanchette Hood but right now, he didn't pay attention to his cell mate who was chewing on some cupcakes he got from the nurse after his last visit. Manny didn't bother to ask.

"What's up Moon?" Wolf inquired suddenly, which surprised the pale eyed man as his cell-mate hardly ever spoke to him.

"…Nothing, just…this poisoning business is bothering me"

"…Why?" Wolf added with a chomp, licking white frosting off his lips.

"Well, two of the suspects are friends of mine, so that is always a reason" he sighed, climbing up the top bunk and lying there.

"Shame" was all the brunette muttered as he finished off the basket of goodies.

* * *

It was during association and it was the first time not a single person approached Jack, Bunnymund had darted over to use the phone, arranging another visit with Tooth and the others and at first the white haired prisoner had been a bit worried about being left alone but not a single inmate bothered him.

When Manny came out, Jack asked him why everyone was keeping their hands to themselves, at first Manny was going to shrug and tell him he didn't know, before he looked at Jack harder and smirked.

"What?" Jack cocked his head to one side and the dark haired, older man laughed.

"Nice Hickey, a mark like that would keep anyone away" he remarked finally and Jack blushed hard, self-consciously reaching up to touch the love bite Bunnymund had given him and gulped. Made sense…

Bunnymund came back over with a grin, telling Jack how Tooth was going to bring her younger sister in with her, who everyone nicknamed Baby Tooth because she looked so similar to her older sibling. Jack looked forward to the meeting and told Bunnymund how much Sophie had enjoyed seeing him and how she wanted to come again.

Manny left them to it and by the time it was lunch, Jack was sitting on the desk with Bunnymund on the chair next to him, chatting and laughing.

"Don't forget, it's my birthday tomorrow!" he laughed, grinning so hard his glacier blue eyes closed and his white hair ruffled to the side slightly with his contained excitement.

"I know, I know, Sandy is dropping off present's tomorrow morning, so can you wait until lunch?"

Jack pouted and folded his arms.

"Bunnymund, I have waited seven years, I'm not waiting another morning!"

"Well I can think of something to do without Sandy delivering" Bunnymund purred, leaning up to kiss the end of Jack's nose as his icy lover blushed wildly and covered his face as he pulled his knees up to his chin, this only elicited a chuckle from Bunnymund.

"So…no one has been bothering you since…"

"Yeah…actually…I was a little more than surprised" Jack laughed, bringing a hand up to thread through his hair, Bunnymund stood up and placed his hands either side of Jack, a sinfully sexy smirk marking his expression as he leant in close and whispered.

"Good, the dogs in here ought to know you belong to me" he kissed Jack slowly, winding his tongue in and out of the younger man's mouth until thin lines of saliva were formed and Jack was panting.

"God, I love it when you are like this, Frostbite, so damn…fucking adorable" Bunnymund bit the shell of his ear and Jack yelped, unwinding his arms to wrap them around his older lover.

"Don't talk like that…it's embarrassing…" Jack whimpered but it turned into a wanton moan as a leg fell between his own and moved up slightly.

"Oh?" Bunnymund challenged, he didn't expect Jack to suddenly clasp one of his long velvety ears between his lips and twiddle the tip of the other with his right hand. His bright blue eyes darting mischievously as he elicited weak responses from the formerly dominant Aussie who closed his eyes at the sensitive pleasure.

This heated banter didn't last much longer as it was soon time for work and Jack and Bunnymund parted ways, with a swift kiss to the lips and a quick hug.

Pitch watched Bunnymund walk down the stairs as Jack headed the other way; he snarled and retreated back into his cell, hands weakly clasping the wall as though his mind told him he needed balance. God he was so messed up, not a single sensible thought in his mind whenever he looked at anyone. He wanted everyone to fear him and know his strength.

Pitch wanted to punish Jack yet he wanted to thank the little icicle for giving him the chance of dominance and power, not a single, foolish inmate had tried dirtying him ever since he battered up Hook whom he hadn't seen since.

His brain was a mass of anger; revenge and heartfelt power that made him shudder with electricity. Every now and again he was brought to sanity when he noticed the little frame of his daughter on the desk and he cradled the glass and metal to his chest, trying to feel his darling girls warmth and affection but it only ever felt like hard glass and metal pressed awkwardly into his torso.

Jack and his desperation to be reunited with his pathetic rabbit pet; it sickened him thinking they were happy and comfortable with one another whilst Pitch had suffered and had to build his own walls of security.

Drawing his hands over his shoulders as he hugged himself tight, he slid down the wall and controlled his breathing. Damn he was messed up; he didn't know what to do. All he knew was he wanted power, control and a dark dominance that made him gasp and grin wildly; chuckling manically to himself alone in his cell.

* * *

The staffs were looking over the details and becoming more and more worried about the unfolding situation, how was the culprit managing to accomplish it, under what reasons? So far they had gathered the files of all those dead and were looking them over for a link and a clue to lead them to the criminal.

The three guards consisted of the grey eyed guard on the second level "Gargoyle" then it had been "Beast" the meaty guard at the base of the stairs who 'welcomed' the newcomers, two joint guards in the yard, "Stone" and "Coal".

The deceased inmates were the following, a guy who liked girly-looking boys known as "Warlock", a beefy, gang leading guy known as "Goblin", a heavy weight, dark toned inmate called "Dragon", "Hook" had been finished off when he returned to the prison.

Three men who worked together and were known for victimising others called "Straw, Sticks and Brick" they had been in for squatting. Not for very long but often gang attacked or raped younger inmates.

Then it was two cell mates "Spider" who was in for bondage kinks with unwilling victims and his strange masochistic inmate pal "Fly" who wasn't all there mentally and was in prison for exhibiting himself.

Finally it was a much older member with a gruff outlook and in for a very long time for terrorising and attempted cannibalism. "Troll". All were dead. Eleven prisoners and four guards.

All poisoned through food or drink.

This is what eventually led them to the accusation and custody of E-Aster Bunnymund. Weed was no longer a suspect due to his poor health and lack of motivation. Pitch had been spending too much time in solitude to pull it off and it didn't seem his style despite the motivational interest.

E-Aster however had grown a liking to his cell mate, "Jack Frost" in for drowning his sister in a frozen lake, third degree murder. And all the deceased were known for either stopping them sharing a cell or had victimised Jack in the past. A protective nature would cause motivation for the killings and he had a knowing in poison so E-Aster was taken from his kitchen duty to detention where he would be questioned later.

Jack found out about Bunnymund been taken away by one of Bunnymund's duty mates, Leprechaun who looked genuinely worried and explained it was of vague interest in the poisoned killings. Naturally Jack went straight to Manny who already knew and doing what he could to defend the Aussie but things were not looking good.

Bunnymund was sitting in the small grey room with cold handcuffs around his wrists and panic settling in his heart as he focused on staying calm and hoping Jack didn't know about this yet. The police and guards came in questioning him over the crime; naturally he knew about it but pleaded innocent since he knew he was.

After a few beatings over the head, yelling, cursing and tired sighs. The guards came to the conclusion that the Australian's mental health was not in order and therefore a disadvantage whilst proving him innocent.

* * *

Jack was sitting in his cell with the door open, sitting on Bunnymund's lower bunk, twiddling his thumbs and calming himself down, trying to ignore the unbearable sickness settling in his stomach and threatening to spill into his dry throat.

When Leprechaun, Huntsman and Manny came to the door he jumped up with wide eyes and clenched fists, he couldn't breathe, it felt like the room was clogged up with a humid smoke and it was burning his eyes.

"…Jack, lad, Bunnymund, has been chosen as the culprit" the Irishman coughed.

Jack didn't say anything, he waited.

"…He has been put in for execution…next week" Huntsman finished, not looking up.

He didn't need to look up to hear the half choked scream escape Jack as he fell to his knees and clasped his mouth with a heart-wrenching pain, this wasn't happening, there was only one word revolving in his shocked mind, over and over again with the denial and pain.

No.


	12. Tearful Lilac

It was Prince who made it happen, the honey eyed guard who had defended Jack momentarily that one time, the one that worked with Gargoyle who was now dead. Either way it was this man that let Bunnymund stay with Jack that day; Jack's twenty fifth birthday.

The cell was guarded just outside but Bunnymund didn't care, when his cuffs were unlocked and he was let into the cell, he rushed up to Jack; who stood in the middle of the room, shaking and trying not to let crystal tears spill from his wet blue eyes, and embraced him hard, lifting him up from the floor and taking in his chilled heat and his softness and his young beauty.

Jack sobbed and clutched Bunnymund around the neck and didn't let go, as though he would break and fall if he let go of his beloved Aussie, tears matting into the attire of the older man but Bunnymund didn't care, they spent the morning just lying together on Bunnymund's bed.

Jack couldn't wind himself any tighter around his cell-mate, his leg entwined with the older mans and his arms gripping his chest as he was cocooned by strong, tattooed arms. Jack rested his head just beneath Bunnymund's chin and wept silently. Trying to contain himself, he wanted nothing more than to have these last moments with his lover as a joyful time, but his broken heart couldn't bear the thought of having such happiness ripped from him later that day.

Bunnymund kept up enough enthusiasm for both of them, despite the hollow despair lurking in the back of his emerald eyes like a haunted mist, he grinned and laughed into Jack's hair as he muttered on about amusing times they had had together and how his friends were coming later to hand over presents and…say goodbye.

Bunnymund recalled the conversation with North on the phone, the Russian was silent for some time and when he responded, his deep accent was tinted with anguish, tears and chokes of disbelief and anger, North said he would come to visit the following day, he was not going to originally.

Word got into the small interrogation room after he put down the phone, as some guards allowed him to make one more phone-call before the 'meeting' was over. That Jack Frost had found out what was happening and had to see Nurse Hood to calm himself down or they feared he would do damage to himself, he was dragged away by guards, away from three other inmates who had gathered at cell 68 that evening.

Bunnymund had gone into a panic, begging to see his cell-mate but it was not allowed, such a criminal was not permitted such mercy but Prince had taken the majors out of the room and conversed, pleaded if you will for one more day with his ally. As the following day was in fact the date of Jack's birthday and a soft part in all the guards let this be.

So now they lay on the bed and slowly sat up, Jack showering Bunnymund in kisses, wildly, frantically, as though he had seconds left with the Australian when they had in-fact been allowed twenty four hours. But that wasn't enough time.

They kissed and held each other as though their very lives depended on it, they might as well have, Jack had a blank void of hurt ahead of the following week, after Bunnymund's execution…what was there to look for, three or even eight more years of victimisation and distress?

Jack refused to cry and ruin any more of the precious time they had together so eventually after Jack had detached himself from the Aussie they went down to the visiting section, some of the inmates let the two get past whereas others didn't change from their usual rude demeanour but there was a sense of…anxiety and upset throughout the atmosphere, but that might just have been how Jack felt.

Everyone crowded round Bunnymund's desk, Sophie on his lap, looking up with big innocent, confused eyes that couldn't figure out the sorrow that overwhelmed everyone around her, she giggled and pulled on the Australian's ear with an oblivious glee that left the older man inevitably smiling.

Tooth had turned up with her younger sister, whom everyone nicknamed Baby Tooth due to their similarity in appearance, after her initial blushing and giggling when she first met Jack, thinking he was totally attractive and squealing internally, she turned her focus to the unfolding situation, it saddened her heart greatly that her big sisters old friend was going to be executed and she found herself weeping into Bunnymund's shoulder as she embraced him with tear stained, pale blue, lilac tinted eyes.

Sandy also embraced his old friend, presenting him with the gift he asked for, for Jack. Wrapped in neat golden paper, complete with golden thread and a small label, the guard didn't even check it.

Laughter was elicited when Bunnymund was near crushed by North's affection but it died down to an uneasy silence of understanding and pain that shook them all. Tooth was the worst, unable to control herself and had to be pulled from Bunnymund only to collapse into North, shaking and sobbing.

Jamie paid respects and shook the Australians hand in and a strange, unfamiliar way for a teen. He looked up at Bunnymund and knew every reason as to why Jack was in love with him, he smiled and moved away. Shortly after though, everyone pulled out gifts and cards for Jack as he sat on Bunnymund's lap next to Sophie, being so light and nimble it hardly bothered the Aussie.

A gorgeous, silky blue hoodie that was of much a higher quality than his own top, it was a dark tone and threaded with icy patterns near the top, it was a little big but he loved it and thanked Tooth with a hug, she giggled and blushed, trying to inspect his teeth until North pulled her away, Jack laughed at the ordeal.

From North was a lovely Matroyshka doll, painted like him, with the cheeky grin and the layers of personality leading to a final, tiny one that could have only represented fun. Jack thanked him and North beamed, unable to help the fact he was fond of the young man.

Sandy had bought him a rather considerable sum of money reaching that of £500, then again, Jack remembered when Bunnymund had told him Sandman was loaded. He thanked the little silent guy with a grin and a feeling he liked the company of the golden haired man.

Jamie and Sophie had bought him a wonderful, hand crafted card; Jamie turning into quite the artist. Sophie waited for the white haired man to open his gift with eager eyes and he chuckled as he revealed a collection of books on a new series to do with guardians or something, it looked pretty intense and detailed and it was something for Jack to do so he thanked his old neighbours with a grin plastered to his face.

Finally it was Bunnymund's gift to which he near cried at again, as he unpeeled the star-dusted paper he gasped and everyone smiled as he pulled out a pair of stunning black, silver and pale blue Ice Skates with a slick, shimmering blade and tight lace, fine quality and he ran his hands over the material like it was exotic silk.

Bunnymund was blushing and smiling and no one minded, except maybe the momentarily jealous Baby Tooth as Jack kissed Bunnymund on the lip with a bright laugh and pawned over his beautiful new present. Bunnymund remembered his love for snow sports and had arranged for him to receive the finest pair he had ever seen.

Jack said good-bye to Jamie and Sophie, letting Bunnymund have some time with his friends. The waterworks were starting between them and the tone was firm and tense. A wet smoke lingering in the air that made them shiver and feel a hopeless loss in their hearts.

The guard hurried them along as they went away and Bunnymund bit his lip hard, a furious pain lurching in his chest as he struggled to breathe with the pain and misery. Jack came with him to the cell in silence, this time almost everyone paid note and moved out the way, even muttering an inaudible apology as they settled back into cell 68.

Jack didn't know what to do, what to say. He felt a speed of panic arise in his mind, terrified Bunnymund would hate him for spending his last moments with Jack sitting silent in their cell, holding onto each other with a tender embrace.

Bunnymund didn't hate it in the slightest, how could he? This is all he had ever wanted, a simple, genuine relationship with a beautiful, sharp young man who brought affection and mercy to his wounded heart, to just feel his lithe body against him in the dim light of the cell, with the stale air and the clattering racket around them. It felt like a bite of heaven.

They didn't have to go to association, do duty or even leave the cell. They were given their typical meals and the two soon found something to laugh about during dinner, it lifted their spirits and almost made them forget about the forthcoming darkness.

"So you don't like flying?"

"God no, I practically claw marks into the armchairs on the damn vehicles" Bunnymund remarked, eliciting a shy chuckle from Jack.

"I love flying, it feels awesome, I always get near the window, like some overgrown child, to see the mountains" Jack commented dreamily, glancing out the window as though he would see the peaks of snowy mountains.

"I tell you what though, no one can paint fine detail like me, and I was practically a legend back in the factory"

"Oh?" Jack challenged with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Uh, yeah, mate" Bunnymund grinned and stopped to watch Jack pull out a thin blue palette from under the desk.

"I asked Jamie to bring these a while back, I never wanted to ask…out loud, but I wondered, would you paint some of your tattoos onto my arms or something, they are so cool, but I don't want actual tattoos, too painful…" he trailed off but Bunnymund snatched the paint from him and with a swift movement slipped his hands beneath the new hoodie Jack was wearing.

Jack gasped as Bunnymund removed the attire, kissing along the skin as he went until he collected up the paint and sat on the floor next to Jack.

"Sure thing, I miss painting and isn't your body just the sweetest canvas?" he winked and Jack gulped with a blush marking his oh so perfect canvas skin.

The paint was soft and wet; tickling his skin and Jack suppressed the urge to itch. Keeping still as Bunnymund sat in front of him, cross legged. His strong features calmed into gentle concentration, his soft sideburns and hair still and ears twitching with his movements. Jack had wanted pale blue and white so Bunnymund etched snowflakes and patterns onto his upper right shoulder and arm, slightly over his collarbone and chest.

Jack took Bunnymund's chin slightly and kissed his forehead. Bunnymund let out a low boom of laughter and continued, shuffling closer slightly. That's when something came to mind within the thoughts of the blue eyed inmate.

"Hey Bunny…you have the ears and the soft hair going on…do you have a little white flashing tail?" he teased and Bunnymund froze, gulping and with a slow chuckle answered.

"I might do, why?"

"Come on, Bun, I gotta see it!"

"After this has dried, don't want you getting too excited" Bunnymund smirked earning a light head-butt from Jack.

"Please, don't flatter yourself, cottontail"

Jack left his head pressed against his lovers and took in the charming scent of fresh meadow and creamy chocolate.

Jack eventually glanced down at his new temporary body art with a grin, it looked so awesome, entwining and twirling spikes and flows drawn over the right side of his body like water.

"Wow, this is too awesome, thanks!"

"Please, I am just glad I could get back into some painting, and you were way more fun than some Easter egg" Bunnymund leant back to admire his work with an appreciating nod as he packed everything away.

Jack didn't put his hoodie back on until he knew the painting was completely set, he waited with a smirk until Bunnymund asked.

"What?"

"Come on, I want to see it!"

"Oh…Frostbite, really?"

"Yeah!" Jack laughed loudly.

Bunnymund gulped but smiled, standing up and turning round, lifting up the base of his shirt steadily, revealing stunning back muscle and more tattoos marking his flesh like warrior paint. Then he lowered the hem of his trousers slightly and Jack was both kind of stunned with how gorgeous his lover was and how adorable the sudden pop of a thick white tail no bigger than his own fist was just into the small of his back.

"Oh my god, Bunny that is precious" he bit into his knuckle and knelt up with a grin. Bunnymund hid it again and when he turned round, Jack realised the Aussie was blushing.

"Glad you like it, ice cube" he sniggered and sat back down again, tracing a light finger over the details plastered to the younger man's flesh and muscle. Jack sighed and thrived in the honest caress.

"So you like the ice skates?" Bunnymund added and Jack beamed.

"Of course! I adore them; they are awesome and such good quality!"

"No problem, glad they were worth getting" Bunnymund leant forward and kissed Jack passionately; thrilled the gift had pleased the white haired inmate, as soon as he moved away to press his forehead against Jack's and wind his arms around his lover, a steady hand grabbed the back of his shirt.

The guards, they were here. It took Jack a few moments to realise what was going on. Then he was standing and yelling, trying to pull them away, grabbing Bunnymund round the waist.

"No…Wait no, I'm not ready, no…please!" he cried with fruitless attempts to hold onto the Australian who was also trying to remove the grip from him but his arms were restrained and he looked up with wide, bloodshot green eyes as tears started running down his face.

His strong, brave Australian ranger was crying and being taken away and there was nothing Jack could do about it.

"Please! He didn't do it, you have to believe him, gods please…no…don't take him, please!" Jack was screaming and managed to hold Bunnymund around the face one last time, staring into his eyes until a harsh, brash sting damaged his left cheek as a guard punched him and he fell.

"No" his eyes were wide and he couldn't breathe, Bunnymund was out the cell and being shoved down the corridor, the cell gates were closed and the guards were walking away, Prince couldn't watch, he went the other way and took in a deep breath.

"Shit" he breathed as he heard Jack yell.

"Bunnymund, no! Please, Bunnymund, Bunnymund I love you!"

Bunnymund's heart lurched and he let out a faint scream, no...Anything but this. A pained smile reached his lips as he yelled back out.

"I…I fucking love you too Frostbite!"

The guards beat Bunnymund round the face for that and took him down the stairs and through a set of doors until all was quiet again.

No one on that level of cells slept easy that night…yet none of the hardened inmates had the heart to tell the white haired prisoner to stop screaming.


	13. Unlucky Chance

It had been…maybe four days after the…execution. Jack didn't know and he didn't care. His lessons had been cut short and he wasn't forced into association, at least not for now. There was nothing any of the staff or even any of the inmates could do to move the silent twenty five year old. He was like a statue made of ice, in the permanent position of being curled up with his knees under his chin, arm curled around his legs as he stared forward.

He was sitting on Bunnymund's bed, Manny noticed as he entered silently with blunt eyes and his breathing caught up in his sore lungs. He hadn't really been the same either since…anyway he stood in the cell doorway, trying to catch the attention of his friend with no succession.

"Hey" he called softly and Jack blinked slowly.

"Look, Jack, I just came to…well…Jamie is getting worried, he has called the prison a few times and…it might be…best to call him, yeah?" Man in Moon approached him with a shaky smile; Jack sniffed and curled up even tighter.

Manny stopped and the smile disappeared like the moon behind a ghostly cloud on a chilled night. He sighed and turned to leave, this happened every single time he tried to come round. But this time, Jack grunted and spoke in a quiet, rasped tone, sore with heart-breaking sobs that he had wrung out of himself over the last few days.

"Yeah…alright"

Manny took in a deep breath and smiled sadly, making no sudden movements as though in fear of frightening the younger man off, he left without another word.

* * *

Jack picked up the phone slowly; he was in the yard during association, Manny leaning against the wall beside him, staring up at the sky, Jack hadn't looked up or spoken to anyone, not even Man in Moon but the older inmate didn't mind, he was just glad Frost was out and getting some fresh air. Although in this renewed lighting, Jack looked awful.

His hair was thin and paler than ever, but more of a toned down grey rather than the shocking white of before, his eyes were dull and bordering a stone like shade instead of his former marble blue irises, he was thinner, his cheekbones clearly defined against his chalky flesh and dark rings circled his eyes from sleepless nights and stress.

But he wore his new hoodie and had read some of his new books; he was using all the gifts of his friends as coping mechanisms and would fall to sleep with a single shard of Bunnymund's broken ornamental egg beneath his pillow each night. He had not yet been assigned a new cell-mate which was best as no one knew what the icy younger man would do if the new cell-mate was…brutal.

The phone was purring and beeping until Jamie picked up, he sounded alerted and breathless.

"Hello!?" he called and Jack flinched slightly at the sudden noise.

"H-Hey Jamie…"

"…Jack?"

"…Yeah"

"Oh my god, thank god you have called, I have been so worried about you, none of the staff would pass my calls onto you and I haven't been allowed anymore visits so…oh my god, Jack is you okay?"

Jack paused to let the sudden flow of words process in his hollow mind, he coughed onto the edge of his sleeve and shivered, the air wasn't particularly cold, but he felt hypersensitive to just about everything recently.

"Right, sorry I've been…busy" That was a lie. He hadn't done a thing since his birthday, wallowed in his cell like a phantom. That's all he had been doing really.

"I see, well…Sophie and I am coming to visit next time, mom might even come along!" Jack could feel Jamie trying to pass his enthusiasm on and some of it lit Jack's torn soul up a bit, but not even the whisper of a smile cracked onto his mouth.

"That sounds nice, I look forward to it, hey…you made any progress with that girl you like at school yet?" Jack tried to clear his throat and speak with a sense of interest and optimism but this was the first real conversation he had had in a while and it felt unfamiliar and…empty to b so talkative so soon.

Jamie chuckled and Jack could practically hear him blush.

"I'm not sure…I'm being stupidly shy about it really but every-time I see her, I can't fucking talk!" he chuckled but the sound faded off as Jamie realised what he was saying. These were NOT the kind of things you should say to someone who has just lost the love of their life, he felt the weight of guilt crush him and he sighed.

"Jee…I'm really sorry Jack, I didn't mean to-"

"Hey, hey, it's fine; I am the one who asked" Jack leant against the wall, tucking the thick black handle beneath his jaw and over his shoulder.

"I know…but…well, you must be running out of minutes now"

Jack hadn't checked but when he did, he had little less than two minutes left.

"It's fine, I will call another time, when…well just see you soon Jack, take care…yeah?" Jamie continued without even waiting for the inmate to reply and as the phone clicked off and Jack put it back, he felt ill with shame and guilt. He shouldn't be so…harsh on Jamie.

"You were not being…overly cruel to the boy, he was just a bit excited" Manny suddenly piped and Jack had the momentary suspicion that people could read his mind all of a sudden but he shrugged and pulled his sleeves down over his fists, winding his arms round his body and heading over to the once usual table, sitting down on the salty wood, he pushed his hood up and sat there silently. Manny soon caught the drift of "leave me alone" and headed off to his other allies.

This was a considerable mistake as the next person to turn up over to the younger inmate, was none other than Groundhog, on his own at least but since when was Groundhog's precense ever agreeable. Jack didn't look up but didn't have to, to know the older inmate was looming over him like some savage, salivating dog. He could smell the grime and lust off him.

"Well if it isn't…was if Frostbite that he used to call you?"

Jack flinched at that low blow, it was tasteless and vicious but Jack didn't give him the satisfaction of response.

"Going to ignore me, are we? How mature…" Groundhog seated himself far too close next to Jack and placed his hand heavy on his right thigh. Jack looked up at him with a stony gaze, amazed and horrified by Groundhog's lack of respect, but what…did Jack think the older prisoner was going to hand him mourning flowers?

Instead the older prisoner took his time in rubbing his hand back and forth across the upper part of Jack's leg, heavy and hot, it felt rotten and wrong. Jack tried to move away but an arm around his slim shoulders prevented much movement.

"Fuck off, Groundhog, are you this fucking low?" Jack snarled beneath his breath and Groundhog simply got a calloused hand beneath the younger prisoner's chin and turned him towards his ugly face.

"Oh darling, I have missed you" he chuckled sinfully and kissed Jack with his vile fat lips and his dry tongue threading its way between the pale lips of the white haired prisoner. Jack pushed him off and rubbed his mouth furiously, turning away and curling up; trying to block all the bad things out.

"Shame about Bunnymund turning out to be a…rotten egg-you get it?" Groundhog paused his dark words to laugh and pull Jack closer into him so he could speak into the younger inmate's ear.

"Then again, he isn't the one to blame is he?"

Jack stopped then turned to stare up at the older man with something of a frozen shock and sense of foreboding.

"…What do you mean?"

"I mean, my icicle, that I am the one who poisoned those guards and inmates, couldn't have old Australian ranger keeping a hold of you all the time could I, besides, no one would suspect me, I don't know a thing about poisoning" he mocked his words into a playful innocence that he soon laughed at as Jack sat there and stopped breathing.

Oh god no, was it true? Was his lover dead because of the foul beast beside him?

"You…you monster…are you fucking proud, are you...oh my god, it was you, you killed him, you killed him you sick fucking bastard! I hate you, I hate you, god I want to kill you, fuck you, oh my god…no, no, no! NO! NO FUCK. GOD NO THIS CANT BE REAL. HE'S DEAD. HE'S DEAD. BECAUSE OF YOU!" Jack was screaming and beating at Groundhog's chest with a blind fury; Groundhog simply bellowed and pushed him off the bench onto the ground.

"Calm yourself, twinkle toes, you will get new inmate and lover all too soon" Groundhog winked and wandered off, Jack beat at the ground, clawed blunt nails into the cement and screamed, tears marring his features as he couldn't breathe. His body ached and he wanted to die.

The sky was cloudy, chalky and grey with a sombre atmosphere of an uneventful morning. At least, that is what the weather left off, but the sudden clatter of footsteps and a hurried tone hurtled Jack out of his frantic demeanour and he turned sharply to the newcomer. Jack was surprised when he saw Manny's cell mate panting and looking rough as he caught his breath and glanced down with startled dark eyes.

"Jack, come with me, fucking right now as well" he grabbed the younger man's arm and Jack was hauled through the crowd back into the prison, down a corridor. None of the guards seemed bothered and the white haired inmate was experiencing confusion and thankfulness for being dragged away from his pain, he wailed and sobbed as he was senselessly taken somewhere he didn't care about.

Nothing made sense anymore, everything hurt and everything was lost. He wanted to kill himself, he wanted to join Bunnymund, this was it, and he wanted nothing more than to die.

The corridors were long winding, grey as the mountains and just as cold. Empty and confining like the cage around his heart, why did Wolf want him? What was going on? He soon found out as they turned into a room Jack had never seen before and his heart lurched painfully at the sudden fear of the situation.

He was thrown into a dim room where light peered through a high window onto the solid, charcoal ground. What the-Jack's heart skipped a beat and he scrambled backwards to grip the wall, his white hair pressed against the wall as he stared and stared and breathed sharp and fast like a startled rabbit. It was a nightmare, a sick play of dreams, Groundhog being the one to blame, being trapped in some mysterious room, and the man before him who he recognised all too well.

"B-Bu, no…no stop, please, STOP!" Jack gripped his head and screamed, he was losing it, and he was going insane. He yelled and stamped and screamed and screamed, head hung low and eyes closed tight as he screamed until his throat was rough and his lungs were sore.

The warm arms around him calmed him and the tears flowed like an angry waterfall as he buried himself into the pale blue overalls that suited the rabbit-man so well. Jack silenced himself and gripped his lover like the pain he felt all over again, when he was taken away to be killed.

"Alright, calm it down" a professional tone rang out and the general of the prison stepped forward into Jack's line of vision over the shoulder of his Australian.

"What" was all he managed, he couldn't even emphasise it into a question as he felt Bunnymund crying as well.

"We will explain when you two have gotten over each other" the guard rolled his eyes but stepped out nonetheless with Wolf whose face gave nothing away. As soon as they were gone, Bunnymund pulled Jack's face back to stare with wild joy in his eyes and in his wide grin.

"I'm here, I'm here, Jack I'm here, god I love you so much, I love you!" he cried and kissed Jack over and over again until Jack was dizzy with confusion and glee.

"You are not…but how-I don't-"

"The general will explain but…Jack I am so sorry, I love you so much"

Jack didn't ask about anything else and held the Australian close as he kissed him until he was breathless and mindless to everything but the thick scent of a fresh meadow and the blood and heartbeat racketing through his ears. They calmed down eventually and sitting together with each other's hand wrapped tightly in the other, Jack was given the explanation as to why his lover was not dead.

Apparently Wolf, who was originally a detective for some time, meaning his stalking crime was all the more efficiently done, had his suspicions on Groundhog to whom had been a bane in Jack's existence for some time and had thorough motivation to frame Bunnymund. He relayed this to the guards and staff who came up with the plan of blaming and 'executing' Bunnymund; who was genuinely a top priority suspect and wait to see Groundhog's response.

Naturally such a confession in the yard had been very unexpected but wonderful nonetheless and immediately proved Bunnymund's innocence, although if such a confession had not been relayed within the next month, Bunnymund would have faced punishment. Wolf had even obtained packs of information and evidence regarding Groundhog committing the crime which enhanced the guard's belief Groundhog was to blame.

In the end, Bunnymund and Jack were reunited and held onto each other as though their separation could happen again at any moment, the Australian didn't know of this plan until the day before his 'execution'. They couldn't let Jack in on it, so manipulating a false truth from Groundhog could not occur. Even Manny was unaware of this scheme. Until Bunnymund and Jack returned to their cell and his face lit up like the moon in a starlit, night sky.


	14. Peaceful Reaction

Of course North, Jamie and the others found out about the joyful news, the next day they crammed in with grins and hugs – the staff had allowed a private visitors meeting. Tears were shed but only that of happiness. Tooth was beside herself, embracing Jack and Bunnymund together, laughing between her weeping. North broke a few bones with one of his hugs and even Sandy grinned and bounced forth to share his affections and relief.

As Bunnymund explained everything, Jack went over to Jamie, Sophie and their mom who all hugged him slowly and lovingly. Jamie rubbed away some tears that Jack teased him about but smiled all the same. Sophie ran up to the Australian who picked her up and hugged her close, nuzzling his face into her hair as she giggled with glee.

Tooth's daughter spent a bit too much time hugging Jack but he didn't mind, finding Baby Tooth cute as she complimented the fit of her big sisters hoodie on him. He thanked her with a sparkling grin that the younger girl near fainted at.

North was impressed with the scheme and was interested in meeting Wolf but the staff disallowed it so eventually the group left with cheerful waves and promise of return. Bunnymund and Jack headed back to cell 68, sitting on Jack's top bunk, and cross legged opposite from each other as they gazed up at each other with such love in their eyes it fucking hurt.

"Did you mean what you said…in the...room?" Jack inquired, blushing and looking down as he twiddled with his long pale fingers. Bunnymund smiled and shuffled closer, pulling Jack into his lap and holding him close, resting his chin on top of the younger man's head.

"Of course I did, frostbite, I love you"

There it was again, that three word sentence that made Jack choke on air and grin like an idiot.

"I love you too, damn kangaroo" he leant up and brushed his nose against the older man's before kissing it lightly.

Bunnymund pulled him back and looked at him in concern. He took in the weary, darkened features of his once bright lover and his heart broke thinking of what happened to him during his 'execution'. The guilt bent his very soul and he held himself for a moment, sighing and looking down.

"What's wrong, Bunny?"

"…Look at you, you look ill Jack, I am so sorry I did that to you…"

"It wasn't your fault, you didn't know…besides, not very nice of you saying I look ill, jeez Bun" he chuckled and Bunnymund glanced up with a cheeky smirk.

"Sorry snowflake"

Jack made a meaningful coughing sound and Bunnymund fully looked up, slightly bemused.

"What?" he asked and Jack put on a playfully serious face.

"Sorry kangaroo, but sorry won't do it, you have to tell me how utterly dashing I am" he flicked his hair back dramatically and fluttered his dark eyelashes. Bunnymund burst out laughing until he realised his lover was serious.

"Shit, Jack, really?"

"Yup!"

Bunnymund gave an exaggerated sigh and pondered for a minute.

"Well, your hair is fluffy like snow and just as fucking white, mate…" he claimed "Your skin is spotless, pale as chalk though, and your eyes…well you have got some pretty gorgeous eyes Jack"

Jack smiled and crinkled his eyes with delight, only making them sparkle more.

Bunnymund pulled the white haired inmate closer to him as he brushed his hair out his face and continued, voice softer and quieter…only meant for Jack.

"Your teeth are like freshly fallen snow, thanks Tooth; your lips are really fucking kissable"

To prove this point, the Australian leant down and kissed Jack for a few moments, deepening the kiss until Jack moved him away with a high laugh and told him to carry on.

"Your body is freezing but I could cuddle it all day" Bunnymund chuckled and slipped his hand to the low hem of Jack's hoodie.

"Speaking of which, I haven't seen it in a while" he smirked and pulled it up fast making Jack gasp and blush, falling into Bunnymund. That is when the Aussie stopped and stared.

"Hey, Frost, how come my paint hasn't come out yet, tell me you have washed…" he raised an eyebrow.

He heard Jack gulp.

"…I have…it's…a tattoo…" Jack trailed off as Bunnymund traced the neat, unadjusted artwork framing the right side of the younger man's body; identical to his own work, but this time permanently inked into his skin.

"...When?"

"On the day of your…execution"

"I thought you figured they were too painful" Bunnymund gave a nervous chuckle and gulped. Jack refused to look at Bunnymund as he replied.

"Not as painful as that day"

Well that earned a huge hug of Bunnymund who couldn't hold onto the white haired prisoner hard enough to feel every ounce of heat pour into his chilled body and turned him warm and fluffy*. God he loved the kid so much.

"Goddamn…you do some weird stuff…but it's beautiful"

"Bloody should be, it stung!"

* * *

So it was Groundhog, Pitch thought to himself; pressing his head against his wall, threading a pencil in-between his fingers, back and forth. His new cell mate was sleeping on the lower bunk, back facing Pitch, he had been there…twenty years, was thirty years old and look twenty one, had a distinct Transylvanian accent, thick black hair and gleaming pale blue eyes, handsome and pale. His name was Dracula, in for serial killing and eccentric murder for life.

Pitch didn't care, Dracula wasn't scared or even bothered by Pitch he spent most of his time sleeping after all. But that was beside the point, the fact they had even the trust to give Pitch a new cell-mate meant people still didn't respect him.

He wanted respect, he wanted power, and he wanted fear. Oh how glorious it would be to have every pitiful creature in this prison fear him, it would be something of a hideous beauty he would thrive in.

But to gain such an emotion, he would have to make himself known, he would have to have loyal allies and something that made him the finest weapon in the building, with only himself being allowed to obtain such greatness. He started chuckling until laughter spread through him.

That was then there was a loud rattle at the door that stirred Dracula and made Pitch look up with startled fear. It was a guard, looking grim as ever, gesturing for Pitch to come out. The dark haired man slowly approached the bars and glared out like a slinking cat.

"What?" he growled, his voice still maintaining its velvety purr through the threat. The guard simply rolled his eyes and leant closer.

"You have a private visitor, come with me"

Pitch blinked. A visitor? He hadn't had a single visitor since he first came here. Waiting until the cell was unlocked, he stepped out and looked around before following the somewhat smaller guard towards the visiting area, to which they then passed into a small room.

The guard left him and Pitch glanced around with bewilderment as the door was closed. Pitch sighed and sat down on the metal desk, running a hand through his hair, leaning down facing the metal solidity of the table. He was sick of never having answers and now was just like that, who the hell would want to see him?

The door opened and Pitch didn't even look up, that was until he heard the painfully familiar voice of someone he hadn't seen for some time.

"…Dad?"

Pitch shot up and stared with parted lips and wide eyes as in the light that consumed the frame of the door, stood two guards and between them, a young, beautiful girl of maybe seventeen years, long flowing black hair and golden eyes, a long yet lovely face. She wore a simple white dress clouded with pale gold and pink.

She looked nervous yet smiled at Pitch with a rose blush before walking towards her father as he stood up and steadied himself with his hands on the table.

"Oh my god…Seraphina!"

His little girl ran towards him and hugged him strong around the waist, he had to catch his breath for a few moments out of pure shock but eventually returned the embrace, holding her close and winding his hand into her luxurious ebony locks, the same shade as his own.

His daughter here after so long, why…why now?!

"Seraphina….why…why are you seeing me now?" he pulled her back and knelt to her height, clasping her face between his own sickly tanned ones.

"You didn't miss me?" she chuckled and smiled, tilting her head to the side as her beautiful sun gold eyes warmed with tears.

"Of course I missed you, I love you so much my Seraphina, but why now?!" he claimed, voice soft yet desperation clung to his words.

"It's because I don't know when I will see you again, dad…I am going into Europe for work" she claimed, pride tinting her explanation yet a sadness was hidden in her eyes.

"Oh my child, I am so proud! Well done! I am so happy for you; I wish you the best of luck! But…but you will see me again…eventually wont you?"

"I sure hope so, dad" she smiled and pulled him back into a tender hug that Pitch responded to with gratitude. She was so warm and soft, smelt of vanilla, lily and verbena that he adored and missed with every inch in his soul.

But soon she went, with a goodbye and a final gift that she told him to open when she left, she went away with a wave and a smile that tugged his heartstrings enough to make him smile as well. When he returned to his cell, Dracula was still sleeping as Pitch sat on his top bunk, carefully unwinding the simple white package.

When he pulled out a small, black ornamental horse that she apparently made when she was twelve years of age and missing her dad; according to the letter she placed in with the present, he stifled a hiss and clenched his eyes shut. He would never forgive himself for ruining his daughter's life with his foolish crime and as he clutched the poorly made toy to his lips he promised that he would make something of himself in this hell hole. He wouldn't wallow pitifully.

* * *

Manny was impressed with Wolf, he hadn't thought it of the older, rugged prisoner but after a while he realised it must have been to do with Man in Moon always going on about the issues revolving around his friends, the detective in Wolf would not stay dormant and with all Manny's knowledge of things around the prison being passed on through casual conversation in the cell, he must have latched on to quite a lot to derive an outcome to the situation.

Manny and Wolf shared a drink in the cell later that evening, becoming closer for the first time in a long time, even so Man in Moon was anxious regarding Groundhog's actions now he had been accused and was going to be put down for punishment as he had been discovered…

* * *

Groundhog was waiting, they had already been to his cell and were deciding on punishment for his crime, he couldn't believe fucking Wolf was some hard-core detective, the piece of shit. Now he could either attempt a pathetic escape or wait for his demise, either way he was angry at Jack and no way was his little snowflake going to get away with his fairy-tale story with the fucking Aussie without Groundhog ridding him of the last thing he had going for him.

His dignity, his purity and his fair, slim, beautiful, chilled little body.

 


	15. Sore Consideration

It was New Year's Eve, the coming of a fresh start and several revelations that would probably not be followed especially in prison where it was more or less just another day except some of the inmates tried to get alcohol and the odd crooked party popper.

Jack and Bunnymund had managed to get some beer on their hands and Sophie had given them some lopsided party-hats on her last visit. Including some champagne from Toothiana and Sandy, North had prepared some suspiciously Christmassy goodies whilst Jamie had got them the beer from his uncle.

Jack couldn't help but feel kind of guilty about not being able to get his visitors anything but they all insisted that knowing Bunnymund was here and happy with Jack was all they needed.

Christmas for the prisoners had been somewhat uneventful; naturally inmates were not allowed the privileges of festive joy, baubles and what not, but Jack asked Jamie to get a new ornamental egg for Bunnymund which he adored and stared at with delight, whilst he asked North to collect some chocolate for Jack as the little frostbite insisted on very little after his wonderful birthday.

But now was the eve of New Year, Jack, Bunnymund, Wolf, Manny, Leprechaun and Huntsman gathered around a table during association and laughed about what was to come and what had been, another year closer to freedom was the general feeling.

But to those like Groundhog, it was just another day to initiate his revenge; he sauntered over to the table with a grin.

"Well, looks like everyone is cheery" he grinned, he gained nothing but horrified, angered glares and Leprechaun spat on the ground.

"Fuck off you vile bastard" the Irishman yelled and Groundhog growled.

"Look, I know I fucked up but I am going to be punished so why can't I at least say, hi?!" he reasoned and they all fell silent, a distasteful tension settling on their joy.

That is when Jack came forth and did something that was expected from no one.

"Hello Groundhog, you looking forward to the New Year?" he inquired with a shy grin and Groundhog stared at the younger man. Jack of all people was being pleasant?! Bunnymund pulled his lover back to hiss into his ear.

"What are you doing, Frostbite, you know that man is a piece of work"

"He is on death row, its new year's, I am a bit drunk, it's…fine" Jack whispered back and Bunnymund blinked then sighed. Damn he loved Jack's gentle nature, he said no more on the matter but kept a close eye on Groundhog who soon turned to just leave in the end anyway. But in his sick mind as he turned the corner to fall against the wall and grab his crotch was the sincere beauty of the younger, pale haired man and the fact Groundhog had to have him before his life ended.

* * *

Jack was heading down the corridor back to his lessons when all his files dropped to the slightly damp ground that had been scrubbed recently when Groundhog got him up against the solid surface. He choked and looked up with horror, was this really happening again, was Groundhog insane? His death row would only come quicker if he pulled off a stunt like this.

"Are you stupid, you will only die sooner if you do this!" Jack exclaimed and Groundhog's eyes widened to fall to the ground as he replied.

"I am going to die anyway, so why not have you before I go?" he chuckled and leant up to kiss Jack with his fat, wet lips. Jack struggled and yelled, trying to move away to be grabbed by Groundhog and shoved round a more secluded area of the corridor, everyone was either at work or lessons so they were alone, so dreadfully alone.

"Fuck off, Hog, don't fucking do this!" Jack half screamed as he was kissed yet again, a slow heavy tongue slid into his mouth and entwined around his own smaller, icy tongue. He coughed and spluttered, saliva trickling down the side of his mouth and forming a thin line connecting their mouths when Hog moved away, he grinned at Jack's mussed up appearance.

His tangled hair, his bright red face and his angry, glacier blue eyes, swollen, bruised lips that were covered in Hog's own reminiscent, oh he was so perfect being such a little bitch that Hog didn't even hesitate to start ripping open Jack's overalls and undoing his brown trousers.

"Stop…s-stop!" Jack was panicking, he didn't want this, he wanted Bunnymund, he prayed for Bunnymund in his tangled mind as Groundhog tore open the button and groped Jack within the confines of his attire, gripping onto Jack's member making the younger man swear and cry out with pain. Tears warmed in his cold eyes as he coughed and trembled with anger and upset.

That is when he shoved Jack down and used his knees to crush Jack's shoulders into the wall and keep him in place as the weakened, humiliated Jack tried to move and flinch away as Groundhog started undoing his own overalls and trousers and whilst licking his yellow teeth with a grotty tongue, pulled out his own shaft and stroked it a few quick times with a grotesque squelching noise that made Jack retch.

"Hog, you dirty bastard, fuck off and leave me alone"

"Now, now little Jackie, I would much rather fuck you" he sneered and pressed his member towards Jack whose eyes widened and he stopped breathing as he tried to turn his face away.

"No, no, stop it! Help! Help me, someone!" he tried but refused to open his mouth for fear of having something unwanted pressed into the contours of his jaw.

Groundhog slid the grimy length against Jack's cheek and made a nasty sound of gratification as he stroked back and forth against the pure skin and felt the heated friction contrast with the chill of the twenty five year olds flesh. Jack wanted to scream and yell and curse but if he opened his lips, Groundhog would no doubt thrust his southern regions in his mouth and the very thought sent his stomach coiling with a cruel sickness.

Groundhog leant down and grabbed Jack's throat, choking the boy until Jack was spluttering and crying with bloodshot eyes. Gripping the older man's wrists to try and haul him away, only to have Groundhog lean down and kiss him again.

Jack couldn't breathe; he was blacking out, spots and patterns darting in front of his vision and a spinning light-headed feeling weighing down his brain. Hog moved away to let Jack take in gasps of air, only for him to yelp and whimper as Groundhog grabbed his member and jerked it off roughly.

"No, no, get off, get off hog! Stop it, now…p-please" Jack sobbed, turning his head and crying under his fallen snowy locks as Groundhog continued with vicious fervour, nicking the flesh with his stumpy nails and burning the skin with dry friction and heat.

I don't know if any of you recall, but the last time Groundhog tried to play this abusive game with the blue eyed inmate, the blue eyed inmate's lover got involved and crushed Groundhog's fact into a mushed pulp of blood and broken cartilage.

Now was no different as Groundhog was hauled away and as he did, clawed Jack's member making him cry out with a shattering scream. But as he covered himself up and bit his lip to hold back the lung-sore sobs, he watched Groundhog thrown to the ground and stamped on by a certain Aussie.

Thump, went the Australian's strong right leg into the frame of Groundhog's abdomen, again and again, Bunnymund kicked and struck his knee caps and feet, faint cracks heard that made Groundhog scream. Bunnymund swore heavily as he straddled Groundhog, avoiding his half-rigid, sweaty, grey liquid dick that pulsed with the pain his body was feeling as Bunnymund pressed his fists into Groundhog's shoulders and wrists.

Twisting the elbow and smashing his face into something without recognition. That is when Bunnymund began to yell with near incoherence out of anger and violence.

"You sorry son of a bitch, you are going to rot in hell when you get killed you fucking piece of shit, not unless I kill you now you filthy shit, I am going to rip your limbs and beat you with your broken bones, you hear me you motherfucking asshole, I am going to kill you! YOU DON'T TOUCH JACK. HE IS MINE YOU SICK FUCK, I AM GOING TO TEAR YOUR DICK FROM YOUR BODY IF YOU EVEN LOOK AT HIM AGAIN, YOU DON'T EVEN BEGIN TO DESERVE HIS TOUCH, JACK FROST BELONG TO ME, YOU FUCKING HEAR?!" Bunnymund screamed into Groundhog's ear, finally knocking him out with a particularly vicious blow to the head.

Bunnymund panted hard before standing up, kicking Groundhog to the side and spitting onto his cold body as he turned to his lover who was curled up and crying hard, choking and shaking like he would collapse. The Australian wasted no time in picking him up and running to the cell, leaving the scene.

Back at the cell, Bunnymund would later explain how Huntsman had found Jack's file fallen in the corridor and how he didn't turn up to his lesson, so Bunnymund headed there immediately and heard the feeble cries and rough grunts of the ensuing scene, but for now he held his lover close and inspected him like a mother would to her wounded child, but with the tender consideration only a true lover could give.

Bunnymund felt his animalistic sense come across and lapped at the blood with his long tongue, wiping away any grime left from Groundhog and kissing down Jack's body as he carefully checked the younger man's nether regions with a light, clinical touch, wiping away the damage and lapping at any excess blood and cuts from around his thighs.

Jack was trembling and moaning from pain and the slightest pleasure as Bunnymund cared for him. Holding into himself as he felt the velvety brushes of Bunnymund's hair and ears caress against his sore skin and then Bunnymund pulled his fragile body into his own large chest where Jack fit perfectly and snuggled down into his Australian's comfort.

They sat on the bed in silence, Bunnymund incapable of even beginning to apologise and Jack still trying to recover. Bunnymund kisses his head all over with sweet touches and sighed angrily. All became still after a while and that night Jack was shaking and whimpering in his bed so much that Bunnymund climbed up with him and pulled Jack into him.

"It's okay, shush, shush, I am here, that piece of fucking shit isn't here and he is going to die, it's okay Jack, I won't let anyone hurt you, I love you" he purred as he kissed and nipped at Jack's neck to soothe the half-sleeping Jack who lolled in a tired way, his body warm and cuddly as he whimpered and gasped at Bunnymund's ministrations.

"I'm sorry, he just…j-just scared me so much, I feel sick...I feel so unclean"

"You shouldn't, you are beautiful and still innocent, it's fine, and he will never go near you again"

"It hurts, Bunny, why can I never feel good?" he trailed off into a mutter as he cried into the lumpy, flat pillow.

Bunnymund traced his fingers over Jack's stomach and chest and gulped.

"Can I?" he asked, voice a bare whisper and Jack's eyes widened before he nodded. It must be unnatural to want Bunnymund to touch him and help him after such recent trauma, but it was New Year's night, the prison was a racket of drunken celebration and he hurt.

He hurt for the urge to hold Bunnymund, he wanted Bunnymund to clean him, and his delusional mind was not something he hated. So he closed his eyes and exhaled slowly as Bunnymund pulled down his overalls and kissed gently over his collarbone and neck, whispering sweet words into his ears.

Bunnymund teased the hem of his trousers before slowly undoing the already torn material away to reveal the still tender skin of his lower abdomen and thighs. Bunnymund winced but brushed light fingers over to soothe the suddenly tense younger man. The Australian leant up to kiss him and as he did, caressing Jack's member with gentle fingertips that only felt the surface, easing Jack into it.

Jack started to gasp and his eyes closed as a blush braced his cheeks and he fell back slightly, arching into his lover as Bunnymund used a heavier touch and traced the head and underside to elicit an even lovelier response from his lover. As Jack's sweet faces of pleasure were undeniably attracting the Australian.

"Bu-Bunny" Jack whimpered, curving into the older man, gripping his arms and yelping with high pitched squeals and muffled whimpers as tears brimmed in his eyes as Bunnymund sped up.

"You okay, darling?"

"Oh…Oh gods yes, don't stop" Jack managed a half grin as he latched his mouth onto Bunny as he trembled under the delicious ministrations.

Jack leant up to nip and kiss clumsily at Bunnymund's sensitive ears which caused the Australian to melt somewhat and curse softly under his breath, spurring Jack on to suck at the tips of the velvety appendages until even Bunnymund was purring and blushing beneath him. Bunnymund returned the favour by nipping at Jack's ear, making the chilled man yelp.

Bunnymund moaned at the sound of Jack's flustered voice and decided he wanted to hear more.

"So you like that, Jack, is this okay?"

Jack nodded frantically but Bunnymund smiled and softly pulled his gasping, flushed face up to his own and whispered.

"I can't hear you"

He flicked his wrist and sped up, managing to hit a hot spot that left Jack writhing and sobbing.

"It…it feels so good…Bunny, don't…Ahh, I'm…oh god, I'm going-"

Bunnymund shushed him and sped up, going harder and heavier as he leant in, mouth parted as Jack shuddered and bucked into his lover's hand.

"Come for me" Bunnymund purred, his heavy, hot fist pulsing onto Jack's shaft, rubbing a thumb over the tip and feeling the slight flow of creamy liquid spill onto his calloused finger. Jack went stiff before his eyes rolled back and a high pitched, rasped scream escaped him and he came down from his high to breathe heavily and whimper at the loss of heat and the overall pleasure that shook his system.

"You okay, snowflake?" Bunnymund asked, slightly nervous at how sudden and…somewhat teasing to the younger man he had been but the blue eyed inmate nodded and grinned.

"Never felt better, thanks Bunny" but Jack then gasped and blushed hard when Bunnymund brought his fingers up to his lips and licked away what was left of Jack's pleasure.

"D-Don't do that!" Jack muttered, embarrassed but Bunnymund smirked.

"Why not? You taste like vanilla…" he purred and Jack moaned at the sensual tone as Bunnymund then proceeded to nuzzle his neck.

That is when they heard the chanting, the traditional countdown that even the prisoners indulged in, Bunnymund and Jack held each other close and called out their own numbers until the final eruption caused cheering and yells throughout the prison, soon shushed by the irritated guards.

Bunnymund and Jack burst out laughing, both glancing up to check out the stars and moon glittering in the clear night as the New Year started.

The next morning though, Manny rushed into their cell during breakfast looking flustered, Bunnymund and Jack blinked as the older man caught his breath.

"They found Groundhog, you are in some trouble Bunnymund, but that isn't important right now…" he first said, standing up straight and stretching.

The Australian sniggered and rolled his eyes, Manny sure took his time when explaining things of apparent significance. Jack chuckled and leant into Bunnymund as he sat in the older man's lap.

Man in Moon sighed before leaning against the cell door.

"They are going to put you in for thirty years, another kid died from your little tricks, Bunny that is what is going on, so don't roll your eyes because you need to get out of here"

Jack gulped and looked up at his lover with horror, thirty years? Jack would be out by then and he couldn't wait that long for his rabbit-man!

"So…we are getting…a hand from an old friend, who is going to get you two out of here for the sake of his own honour"

Both cell-mates raised an eyebrow and asked what the hell the dark haired man was going on about.

"Pitch want ultimate control of the prison, he will not do so whilst you two are still here, contaminating his perfect, megalomaniac world, so he is going to make a way for you two to escape efficiently"


	16. Moonlit Edge

Bunnymund and Jack were surprised to say the least at this declaration from Pitch and looked at each other with a mixture of bewilderment, doubt and the slightest hint of excitement.

"Hold on there, mate, first things first, I thought my sentence was decided, ten years" the Australian claimed, shaking his head and holding up and hand as though to slow the events down and let his brain process the sudden speech of Man in Moon.

"I don't know, I didn't do law school, all I know is that one of your…victims…died in hospital a few weeks ago, due to natural sickness but there is controversy regarding it to be your fault, and you know citizens, march around with signs and cry over kids and shit, they want you in here for life mate, but the law states that your predicted thirty year sentence is going to be put into action, although no more than that…at least"

"At least?! Jesus, fuck…these damn police can't make up their fucking minds!" Bunnymund growled and shook his head with frustration. Jack looked up with concern and held his hand with a firm, cold grip that Bunnymund gave a grim smile to; Manny let them share this little moment before proceeding.

"Obviously Pitch was going to lose his marbles at some point, I am surprised it wasn't sooner after the event with Hook, but now he has become…like a controlled villain or something, much more cunning and less brutal revenge. What he wants is complete dominance of the prison and he can't do that with loose ties and distractions –which is where you come in, so once you are gone he can focus his mind on satisfying his control-freak urges. Look I don't even know anymore…I am tired"

Manny pinched the bridge of his slender nose with his index finger and thumb. He looked tired…he looked irritated and stressed, all he wanted was forty winks but the deal with his old and current friends was occupying his time. Jack actually felt if Bunnymund and Jack left, the dark haired older man would get some peace.

That is when Jack realised how guilty he would feel knowing he would be leaving allies in the prison whilst he and his Aussie lover ran off into the sunset, IF they could even pull it off in the first place. This brought on the following question from the white haired prisoner.

"So…Manny, how exactly are we going to get out?" he inquired, feeling the comforting wrap of Bunnymund's arm around his waist as the man-rabbit then added.

"If it is going to be dangerous or put Jack at risk you can forget it, I would rather rot in here than get him in trouble or worse" he growled and Manny rolled his eyes slightly, Jack blushed, inwardly smiling at the protective nature of his lover. But Manny dismissed this and continued explaining.

"I am going to send you a letter in with your meal as so no one hears us now, explaining the plan, if you want to go through with it, sit on the usual bench in the yard tomorrow, if not, stand by the wall, alright?" The two nodded.

"Hey Manny, what is happening with Hog then?" Bunnymund asked and the pale eyed older man who turned to the Australian with a meaningful look.

"Well they found him half dead and squealing like a stuck-pig down the corridor, your doing I assume, and that's not just because he was cursing your name"

Bunnymund sniggered at this and Jack made a sound of amusement as Manny let loose a grin.

"Either way, you will probably get kitchen duty or something, he is on a death sentence and a low piece of scum so no one really cares" Man in Moon spoke honestly before turning to leave with a trusting wink.

Bunnymund turned to Jack and sighed, a shaky, nervous smile that expressed a lot to the younger man who tiptoed up to kiss his lover on the cheek.

"It's going to be fine, can you imagine escaping though? How would we even pull that off?!" he giggled, his whispering fluctuating between excited mutters and hushed words. Bunnymund pursed his lips but shrugged and cuddled Jack close.

"I don't know Frostbite; maybe I can…get out early or something"

"Is that even how it works?"

"They managed to fuck round with my sentence didn't they? Let's…let's just see what happens, yeah?"

The subject was soon dropped as Jack stood up and stretched, Bunnymund following swiftly afterwards. It was nearly time for duty/lesson so the two cell-mates said goodbye and went on their way, Bunnymund less anxious now that Hog had been assuredly kept in confinement.

In fact, Groundhog was in a straightjacket, for six hours, in a small, dim lit room "Had to think about what he had done" in short. He was snarling and swearing against the binds at first before he fell to a uneasy silence of anger and…unnaturally so for someone in his situation; someone in his situation ought to be rocking back and forth, feeling guilt and shame…and an undeniable fear of death, but Groundhog was consumed with an animalistic lust, a violent, vile emotion that left him drooling and erect.

All he could think of was how much he wanted to eat into the flesh of Jack Frost and impale him on his raging genitalia until his white skin was painted red, he also wanted the Aussie bastard to watch him spoil his blue-eyed lover, whilst chained to a wall with blades in his hands.

A psychologist at the prison deemed Groundhog to be something of a danger, this psychologist was a young woman who had worked hard for her place and was known as "Belle Tinker" blonde hair wrapped in a bun and pale, mischievous green eyes that matched her blunt tone as she declared Groundhog to be kept in confinement until his death sentence, for the safety of other inmates and staff.

Manny found her quite intriguing when he first overheard this and relayed it to Bunnymund during his food duty, Bunnymund had the small twinge in his mind asking why Man in Moon could move about so freely, but he dismissed the nagging realisation at the good news, grinning and grabbing Manny by the shoulders and shaking him with the good nature of an Aussie.

Meanwhile, as Jack turned into his lesson, Pitch stopped his path with a defiant arm and Jack looked up in surprise, having not seen the older man in some time, but he perfectly reasonable and after taking a sharp breath of air in through his nose, asked the following.

"H-Hey Pitch…what do you want?" he smiled anxiously and Pitch returned the expression with his own velvety soft grin that unnerved the white haired prisoner more than a gesture of anger would have.

"I assume Man in Moon has pressed forward my proposition, but unlike him I am not patient enough to wait for the code in the yard, so want to ask what you think…now" he leant forward and his teeth glinted enough to remind Jack of a shark.

"W-Well…I don't know…Bunn-We don't know" Jack felt bad about mentioning the Aussie's name around the victimised dark haired man and Pitch visibly grimaced at the name, only breaking his pleasant posture for a moment.

"Either way, what are your feelings on the matter, surely the idea of leaving this hell and running free with your oversized pet is more than just appealing? I am surprised you are not jumping at the chance really" Pitch claimed with as much charm as there was insult, Jack gave him a strange look and sighed.

"I don't know…it…it's kind of scary don't you think? Running away after everything that has happened so suddenly, I don't know if I can do it"

Pitch shrugged, closing his honey gold-silver eyes.

"Well, whatever, if you want to wait for thirty years…" he claimed and wandered off with a superior stride that both impressed and angered the blue eyed inmate who pursed his lips, narrowed his eyes and thought about what the older man had proposed.

"Pitch, wait!" he called, jogging over at the man who dramatically turned with 'surprise', Jack Frost figured Pitch ought to stop being such an asshole right now or he was going to get punched.

"How are we even supposed to escape, what's your plan?"

Pitch smirked.

* * *

Oh my god what were they doing, was this seriously happening?! They were doing it, they were escaping. Yeah, you might have missed the explanation, the consistent hesitation of Bunnymund and the encouragement of Manny and Pitch but either way, here they were.

Bunnymund was gripping his lover's hand hard enough that Jack was sure he was losing blood in his right wrist. But he appreciated the physical contact to soothe his electrified nerves. They were just outside a small wall of the prison, it was dark and starless…a new moon so the ebony consumption of the surroundings was obscure except for the harsh beams of light coming down from the security system at the top of the building.

The plan was relatively simple, dreadfully risky and about to be put into action, they just had to wait for the signal.

BOOM.

All the lights went out and there was a moment of frightful silence before there was a panicked bustle from the guards and staff guarding the perimeters of the prison. Jack turned to Manny who almost seemed to glow despite the darkness and inhaled fast, grabbing him into a clumsy embrace, a sob escaping his throat as he grabbed Bunnymund and ran.

They ran quick as damn rabbits across the darkened, damp field and didn't stop. They had until the staff figured out Pitch had deactivated the lights and a cold beam landed upon them like horrifying spotlight.

Bunnymund couldn't breathe, the lash of the night air was unfamiliar and freezing his throat into a stale coil of fear as he sped up. He and Jack matched a good sprinting pace at least, but eventually let go of each other to use their arms to propel themselves even faster, the nearest clump of trees was at least a ten minute race away but the haven was near and the sickening jolt of hope shocked the Australian as he realised what he was doing.

Then he burst out laughing, probably not a good idea as he had to contain his oxygen to maintain his impressive speed but he burst out laughing nonetheless and after Jack's initial surprise, the white haired prisoner joined in and had to keep himself balanced as he near stumbled.

They silenced themselves as they came closer to the trees as the main entrance up ahead would most likely have guards who would hear their hysterics so as stiches built up in their sides and breath escaped their lips in shuddered rasps, they undeniably slowed down. When they got to the trees, they collapsed and clawed at the ground, convulsing and lying on their backs in the overgrowth as they caught back their life-energy before lying there silently.

"We…aren't a-at the gate yet…the light will b-b-be on soon, we need to g-go" Bunnymund managed between deep gulps of oxygen, eyes blurring and adjusting to the dark and blinking fast as he balanced himself. Jack made a sound of agreement and shakily got to his legs, gripping his knees.

They fumbled through the short density of the shrubs and trees before getting a good look at the darkened gates where several guards were tripping around helplessly. Pitch was sure keeping the lights off for some time; he was good at bringing the darkness for sure.

Jack thought of how Manny had helped them climb out the window in one of the offices, unoccupied by the staff member who had been drugged and tied up by Leprechaun and Huntsman. Wolf occupied the other guards on that level by starting a "fight" with Dracula who were both grinning as they got sent to detention.

Jack was snapped out of his recollected thoughts when a loud snap then boom meant the lights were back on. Both he and his lover froze as their hearts got caught up in their throats.

"Oh god…no…we can't go back" Jack whimpered and Bunnymund pulled him close to kiss his forehead a few times and hold him close.

"We will just have to run for it" the Australian claimed.

"How do we get through the gates?!"

"…We climb over the wall"

"It's barbed wire!"

"Dig under it…"

"They will find us before it is deep enough!"

Bunnymund scowled and nipped at Jack's ear with playful vexation.

"Shut up, snowflake, I am thinking"

Jack was feeling too much of an adrenaline rush to roll his eyes and simply stayed quiet, nuzzling into Bunnymund's chest as he calmed himself, it felt like hours had passed until Bunnymund figured they ought to just run for it, it was their best bet. But before they had even left the shadows of the small natural growth, the loud yells of guards broke their concentration and sent Bunnymund and Jack into slow panic that eventually progressed to shivering terror.

"Over there, go!"

Slithers of torchlight flashed into the leaves and branches and the two cell-mates ducked and held their breath. Oh god this was it, they would be punished and separated and Bunnymund would serve out his thirty year sentence and Jack would probably be raped by the end of his.

That is when the flash of a dark, tall and oddly familiar figure went by and headed straight for the gates.


	17. Trouble Blossoming

Neither of them believed it at first, they just stayed within the undergrowth and blinked at most when it came to reacting because they didn't know how they were supposed to react. The officers took chase of the mysterious runner so the two cell-mates took this opportunity to make a run for the gate that was being abandoned for the sake of pursuing the runaway.

Who it was, the two didn't know but as they got to the gate, barely lit by the dim lamp hung high on the barbed wire fence, their breath stifled and they stared at the man standing in the small booth next to the bar that let vehicles in and out. The guard was staring back at them, blinking twice as he lifted his hand to alert the others when he stopped.

Jack then realised it was the honey eyed guard, Prince, from the prison who helped them a few times, but a warming smile of plead couldn't slide onto his pale face as fear grabbed his heart with a rough fist. He just gulped dry air and waited for Prince to react.

The stale silence was broken by yelling behind them on the dark field, whistles and manly grunts were thrown into the night air like an animalistic brawl, whoever they were trying to catch, they were putting up a fight.

The bar lifted, Bunnymund watched it slowly creak upwards and Prince visibly gulped, trembling as he flicked the small switch that turned the light out above them. In the darkness, Prince's face was lit with the tiny colours of buttons and levers in front of him; he gave a shaky grin and awkwardly nudged his head in the direction of the exit.

Jack wouldn't have been able to go anywhere if not for his beloved Aussie yanking him through the open exit and sprinting across the road into the undergrowth of the opposite forest. Jack looked behind him, hair whipped round his fair face as he tried to mouth "thank you" to the curly haired guard but the obscurity of the night hid his expression.

Manny watched from the safety of his cell, leaning his arms through the bars, watching with mild surprise as Groundhog was hauled through with rough guards, wounded and tired, pale, sunken and ill with his features obviously from his time in solitude.

That was still a mystery, how he managed to get out of his imprisonment, past the guards and into the darkness of the field but the staff left it down to the sudden outage of power and the confusion that followed in the sudden darkness.

Blanchette Hood was opposite the cell of Man in Moon, leaning over the railings in her long red coat, she had just been leaving when the ruckus began. Glancing to the right she blinked at her friend: Belle Tinker strutting down the platform, a grin plastered on her cheeky face as she stood beside the nurse.

"And what are you so happy about, Belle?" Blanchette smirked, the optimism on the psychologist's expression was contagious and she felt the spread of satisfaction warm her.

"Well guess who managed to get out because a certain hog was unleashed"

Blanchette blinked a few times, trying to think when she raised her eyebrows, peering behind her shoulder out of caution.

"…Frost and Aussie?" she breathed incredulously and Belle's blonde bun bobbed as she nodded gleefully.

"Why the hell are you so happy about that?" Blanchette reasoned, despite her own feeling of relief and happiness.

"Because they hardly belonged in here…well they did, but…oh Blanche, I ship them so bad"

"Oh my gods, Belle, are you serious?"

"I'm not even apologetic, I'm glad I was a part of it!"

"Part of it?"

Belle leant in and winked.

"Who do you think unleashed the hog?"

* * *

Three months later, Bunnymund and Jack stopped running, they settled down in a small, ordinary house in Burgess, a few streets away from Jamie's household. (Yet they had decided not to greet the Bennett family until everything was sorted and they were no longer in danger of being taken back to that concrete walled hell.

Sandy helped them out with finance to begin before Jack took up part time jobs – working in an ice rink for the natural fun of it and serving as a part time teacher (he was anxious to even ask due to his criminal record, but the school said nothing of it which was somewhat bewildering but good nonetheless).

Bunnymund was helping paint in North's workshop (to which there was always mild disputes between the Aussie and one of North's workers: Phil, about the colour of the toys) but Bunnymund still had enough cash in the bank to keep both of them going.

The normality of it all was surreal as Jack would wake up each morning with Bunnymund behind him curling his muscular arm round his slim waist, breathing deep, warm yet silent snores onto the nape of the white haired man's neck. Like some married couple.

Tooth was bothering them about that to be fair, she had demanded to be the maid of honour and just about everything else except the best man but Jack and Bunnymund would just chuckle at her excitement and figure things needed to be taken real slow to recover…oh and pfft, as if they were thinking about marriage or anything. What are you talking about?

It was that one night in April; when the patter of fresh rain danced over darkened windows in the night with each clear shell illuminated by the street lights, which Bunnymund returned home from work and glanced round to try and find Jack who wasn't there.

The fear inside of him lurched dangerously and he had to use all his self-control to stop him from screaming his lovers name hysterically. He darted through the living room, the kitchen, the hallway until he pounded up the stairs into their room.

His heart softened and oxygen swiftly returned to his lungs when he saw his lover lying in bed, sleeping quietly, curled up with his pristine hair mussed over his eyes and his mouth parted with slow breathing, Bunnymund grinned, leaning against the doorway as he stopped shaking and his ears flopped down behind his head rather than standing alert as they had before when alarm overtook his senses.

Taking off his coat and shoes, he pulled his top off and got in next to Jack, snuffling into the chilled skin of his back and wrapping him up in his strong arms, arms that no longer had to worry about straining the weight of fists as he pummelled anyone who came near his Jack. No, these arms were only for holding Jack close now.

And for pressing against the sheets with shock as Jack bounced up the second the heat of the Australians limb made contact with his own, he straddled his lover and kissed him hard. Bunnymund made a muffled sound of surprise until it faded into one of intense agreement and he closed his eyes slowly.

Jack tasted so sweet and fresh against his hot, irritable body and he melted into the ministrations of his younger lover, feeling like it had been too long since he tasted the pale flesh, to which he swiftly did as he pulled Jack further up above him to reach the column of his neck.

Jack only wore baggy, brown trousers to bed and his torso was exposed, stained patterns of droplet against his body as the street lamps created shadows. God he was so beautiful, Bunnymund struggled to even imagine what it would felt like to not care for the young man in front of him, like he failed to care the first time he met him.

It felt like an eternity ago that he first met eyes with the glacier blue of Jack's irises, but now as he gazed at them through his own heavily lidded, lust hazed emerald orbs, he gasps at the darkened blue they turn as Jack whimpers.

The sound is high and causes Bunnymund's lower abdomen to clench with a heated knot and he pulls his lover back in for a passionate kiss; slipping his tongue within the depths of Jack's mouth and darting the muscle in and out until a thin line of glittering spit connects their lips as they separate for air.

A rugged blush marks Jack's cheeks as he gulps awkwardly and Bunnymund shuffles down so he can latch his mouth onto the frame of the twenty five year old shoulders and collarbone. Kissing, licking and sucking the vanilla tasting flesh with a fever of desperation.

Jack just succumbs to the sensations until a nip to his nipple shocks him out of his dreamy daze and he clutches Bunnymund's hair as the Aussie grins and licks around the pinched area apologetically. Jack presses his head into the pillows above the rabbit-man's head and spots the faint twitching of velvet ears.

Bunnymund sighs as Jack delicately caresses the base of his lover's tall ears, the sensitive fur causing shudders to rock through the Australian, reminding him of the day Jack healed his scabbed ear that had now completely healed.

Jack's mint, icy breath ghosted over the tips before he clasped an edge in his mouth, Bunnymund went lax and stopped moving as the sensations made him suck in a tight breath and close his eyes, clutching the sheets beneath him for fear of clutching the younger man too hard.

Jack doesn't stop, grins slightly at the reaction from the older man and doesn't hesitate to pay attention to the next ear, slipping his tongue out and teasing it along the fur line of pale blue velvet, eliciting a deep moan from Bunnymund who was now considerably hard and aching as the occasional movements of Jack's lithe hips against his own as he continued to suck at his precious appendages. Jack Frost was going to be the bloody death of him.

When Jack stopped, Bunnymund hauled him down to kiss him quickly before turning him over to straddle above him, Jack's gorgeous face flushed from a blush, ashy lips a swollen light pink, wet and parted with salacious breaths. Hair mussed around his face. Bunnymund tenderly brushed some fair locks from his eyes and drew his large hands down the lean body of his lover.

Jack whimpered as several sensitive areas were caressed by warm, calloused hands and the Australian grinned as he leant down and kissed in a long line down Jack's chest to the rim of his trousers that Bunnymund teased lightly with his fingers causing the white haired man to buck up involuntarily.

This wasn't the first time they had got this far, but tonight had a tense heat about it, like maybe this time they would go all the way, the idea frightened and excited Jack to coil up slightly, naturally worrying Bunnymund who stopped and moved up to nuzzle Jack under the jaw.

"What's wrong, snowflake?"

"…Are we going to go all the way?"

Bunnymund paused and kept his nose buried in the junction between Jack's ear and neck.

"Do you want to, Jack?" he replied quietly, keeping still and patient. His lover's comfort was the most important thing right now, his own desires could wait. Cliché but the Australian meant it.

"…Y-yes" Jack said before quickly pulling Bunnymund up in a kiss as the Australian sighed and started pulling down the trousers, revealing slender muscled, chalky flesh that just asked to be tasted.

Bunnymund did just that as he continued on his original trail down round the edges of Jack's member, teasing the joint of his thighs with his mouth and nose until Jack was shuddering and mewling so gorgeously.

"B-Bunnymund, please" Jack tried; he hated the teasing as much as he adored it with all of his nerve-coiled body. The way the tension pulled and tightened on his muscles was painful and arousing in ways that left the twenty five year old moaning without shame.

Bunnymund continued his cruel ministrations for some time longer before he slowly gripped the base of Jack's shaft and blew on the tip; sending the blue eyed man into frenzy, arching and speaking in broken, incoherent words as Bunnymund then placed his lips over the edge and sucked for a second before moving away again.

Jack wanted to scream; no way was Bunnymund being like this, it was going to drive him insane. The flow of pleasure and relief thrived through his nerves as Bunnymund paid mercy and lapped and sucked at Jack's member with sticky desperation, drawing his tongue along a pulsing vein under the head that made Jack's voice catch in his throat with a high pitched whine.

The Australian only gained speed and weight, humming to send vibrations into Jack which made him clutch his lover's hair and buck up. But just before he felt the sweet release, Bunnymund lifted off him and grinned. Jack cried out with horror when Bunnymund didn't carry on, leaning back trying to control himself as Bunnymund straddled his hip and undid his own trousers.

There had been times where Jack had praised Bunnymund with his own mouth to his lover member but Bunnymund seemed to waste no more time in the matter, though Jack wanted dearly to repay the favour.

All thoughts were wiped from him though as Bunnymund grunted as cold air hit his released and throbbing member. Jack stared at him with a desiring lust that only intensified as Bunnymund reached to the side to pull slick oil out from the drawer.

Jack gave him a wry look and Bunnymund merely winked as he lathered the substance over his member, the liquid chill making him twitch and gulp. Just watching his lover under such a state of need was arousing for Jack and he took his time savouring each angle and shadow of his body and each pleasured contort of his chiselled face as he slowly opened his damp eyes and stared at Jack.

Jack knew it would hurt, it was a fact of life or something, he was shy at first until Bunnymund kissed him slowly and pulled his legs apart, nudging him up beneath the man-rabbit at an angle as the Australian began to push in. Jack gasped and clutched Bunnymund who shushed him and whispered for his lover to relax.

Tears fell down his pale face as Bunnymund went further in and Bunnymund wanted to stop at the sight of tears on his precious Jack.

"Oh god…d-do ya want me to s-s-stop?" he managed, the tight heat engulfing him in such thick pleasure that the thought of stopping was actually painful, but Jack mattered more.

"N-no, just…ahh…give me a moment" he bit his lip hard and took in deep breaths, relaxing his body until a few minutes later, he nodded to Bunnymund who pulled out almost all the way before pushing back in to the hilt.

Jack moaned heavily, a guttural sound that the Australian had never heard before, but the heady nature of it was intoxicating and it spurred the older man to move harder. To which he did with success, speeding up and parting Jack's legs to just the right angle that Jack shuddered and let out a half scream as he brushed up against something in particular.

"Y-Yes, oh god, yes, again!" Jack managed and Bunnymund tried again, missing it a few times before he nudged it hard once more making Jack arch back and cry out with want. Bunnymund made it a significance to remember the angle to hit the blue eyed man's prostate straight on that only sent Jack into an oversensitive convulsion of pleasure.

"F-faster, please…B-Bunny" he paused to scream lightly.

"It feels so…s-so good" he choked and closed his eyes as Bunnymund sped up, moaning roughly from his own efforts and the way Jack's voice sounded in his hyper-sense ears.

It wasn't long before the speed and weight of Bunnymund's wild movements sent the spiral of splitting heat into Jack's mind and his vision went dark and blurry as his breathing became rough and uncontrolled.

"Oh-Oh god, I-I'm-"

"Yes Jack, come, scream for me, god I love you so much" Bunnymund muttered breathlessly into Jack's ear. It only took a few more well aimed thrusts for Jack to break into a scream and come over his stomach, Bunnymund followed moments after, gasping and spilling himself into Jack in such a raw way, it was stunning.

The sleep that night was sticky and warm but diluted with comforting words of happiness and love as Jack whispered his love for Bunnymund back with a safe, content smile.

* * *

Jamie and Sophie were soon fine to visit and Sophie raced up into her beloved rabbit-man's welcome arms with a squeal as Jamie hugged Jack and refused to acknowledge his tears of relief. They stayed round for dinner that night before going home with wide grins.

The letter they eventually received in a crisp white envelope was from Wolf. Slightly smudged and crinkled round the edges, Bunnymund slipped it out with interest and slight fear. Jack nudged his head through the gap in between the Aussie's arms and watched as he unfolded it with equal anticipation.

_To Frost and Aussie,_

_Hey, no I don't write letters but this one was kind of necessary, secretly delivered by Blanchette and whatnot so the guards couldn't check it, damn I love that girl._

_Okay, sorry, blanked out for a second there. Anyway, don't expect anyone from the prison to be looking for you any time soon because according to the files, you two don't even exist. Manny is a clever bastard isn't he? Managed to erase everything, but he did steal a good deal of cash from your account Bunnymund, to send off to the families of your…victims. Below are the addresses of the homes so you can send a sincere apology or something._

_Jack, I have a feeling you might be wondering what happened to Pitch? Well he isn't as bad as before but he has got this prison wrapped round his little finger, he is like some fucking dark lord, but he is happy so I don't really care._

_You two are little shits for running out on us like that you know, wish I had come with you but too many would have been suspicious, there is always another time and I get to spend more time with Blanche in here. Leprechaun and Huntsman say hey to you Bunnymund and so does Belle, a girl who is…scarily fanatic about you two, hell, even Dracula sends his regards._

_I don't really know what to say anymore, just be spending your freedom well ~~most likely fucking each other senseless~~  _ _good luck or something!_

_From Wolf._ _~~  
~~ _

_P.S Groundhog is six feet under now._

_**The End.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter Folks, hope you liked it!! :)


End file.
